


Dr. Fraser & Mrs. Claire

by paula_fnds



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paula_fnds/pseuds/paula_fnds
Summary: Dr. James Fraser is a brilliant scientist who's about to make a great discovery. Along with him in this endeavor is Mrs. Claire Beauchamp. It all seemed like a scientific discovery, but Jamie barely knew what was coming.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 500
Kudos: 252





	1. Dr. Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was the first one I wrote about Jamie and Claire. It was way before "The Proposal" and they are very different, this one is more humorous, with a slight touch of drama, and of course, romance! As I have spoken before, English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes that come up. And I thank my great partner @Silfraser for encouraging me to publish my other fics and be my beta! I hope you like it! ❤❤

Glasgow, Scotland, 2018.

It was another hectic day on that cold Scottish winter morning. Cars and people were already taking the streets at a hasty pace. I was also mixing with them on my way to work. That particular morning, I decided to walk to the laboratory, and although the cold wind cut my face, I was happy, that day was a promising day.

But let's clarify things. I am Dr. James Fraser and I work in a scientific research laboratory, Leoch Lab., and it is directed by the brothers Mackenzie, Colum and Dougal, and due to the iron fists they have, the laboratory is one of the most famous in Europe, so I am very proud to be one of the members of the small and select team that is always looking for new cures for several diseases.

I have great partners who work with me in this endeavor. Dr. Murtagh Fitzgibbons is more than just a partner, I have known him since childhood. We grew up in the same neighborhood and became great friends, and this friendship is due to him who saved me from the other kids on the street who always wanted to take answers from the "geek" who was making strange experiments in the small improvised laboratory set up in his garage. Yes, the geek was me and science was always present in my life, just like Murtagh.

My other partner was Dr. Claire Beauchamp. It hadn't been long since we'd been working together, but our synchronicity showed the opposite, we had a crazy pace of work and everyone was stunned how we could spend so much time in that lab, what they didn't know was that we didn't even notice the time passing. She always seemed to know what I was thinking or what was missing to complete my train of thought, it was great to work with someone like that.

And I really admired Claire's persistence, she was one of the only women in our sector and I knew Colum and Dougal very well to know that it was not easy to win them over, but she had done it with an ease and mastery that caused envy in many men. Don't get me wrong, I don't think there is a job made only for men and others only for women, I don't see any difference in capacity. But we know that's not the reality and as I said before, I know the bosses I have and they are, as I can say, traditional to the extreme, to say the least.

As soon as I arrived at the laboratory, I went straight to get my first cup of coffee, yes, first, throughout the day I even lost count of how many I had. While I was putting on my lab coat, I saw Claire arriving. Sometimes in the rush of the day I forgot how beautiful she was, with her light skin, curly hair and incredible brown eyes. And married. Now I remembered why I didn't notice her beauty every day, and this information was of total irrelevance to what we were doing, we were here to work on an incredible discovery. And what was it? Before I explain what we were about to achieve, I must talk about my specialty! I work with cellular regeneration, seeking to slow down the aging of cells or their early disintegration, more specifically, cellular regeneration of neurons. Complicated? It may be a little bit, but to understand more easily everything I have said, it is enough to know that we are one step away from being able to reverse diseases caused by this degeneration, such as Parkinson and Alzheimer's Disease.

As I said before, we were one step away from being able to create a medicine, a serum, which would put an end to the great evil that these diseases were for humanity. Wow, I'm sounding like a superhero movie narrator now, but I can't deny that I feel like one doing my job. I may not be Superman or Batman (even though the last one doesn't have super powers, right? Ok Jamie, that's not the point), but I feel like one.

We were in the testing phase; we had already inserted the drug into animals. And yes, we use animals for testing, they're lab rats in which we first develop the diseases and then we apply the medicine to cure it, I mean, in an attempt to cure it to see if the medicine works. I'm not going to get into the discussion here as to whether animal testing is valid or not. That's not the focus, I'm just explaining what I do and its importance.

Back to testing. Each day was more promising and I couldn't wait to pass the testing stage to humans, but for that we had to get the authorization from the WHO (World Health Organization) and that's where everything got more complicated. To get that authorization we had to show the results obtained in the animals and the appropriate dosage to be applied to the human " subjects ", from which they wouldn't suffer much damage.

I know that all this can be boring, I promise all this scientific explanation will end soon and things will get more entertaining! Although I find it all very amusing, that must be why they call me a geek, right? As much as it may seem the opposite, I have a social life, it may not be very active right now, but I do have one. Now back to what I was trying to explain earlier, Claire and I were looking forward to the results that day:

\- Good morning, Jamie! - Claire said with a smile on her face (ah, because we worked together every day for at least a year, we were intimate enough to call each other by our first name).

\- Good morning! What's up? Looking forward to the results of the last dosage?

\- Sure! Let's see how Angus and Rupert are doing today! - and yes, we named the rats.

We entered the small room where our subjects stayed, it was so close the interaction with the small animals that we couldn't even call them anything other than the names we had given them. Murtagh was already there making the notes of the day and with a smile on his face:

\- Are you guys ready? - he asked with an even bigger smile on his face, which was rare, Murtagh was always serious even when he was happy with something.

\- Speak up, man! For you to be smiling this way either your night was very good after you left the pub or we got the result we wanted with the serum! - I said it laughing.

\- Just soyou know, my night was good, yes, but that's not why I'm happy, at least not only for that! - he laughed, but soon getting serious, I think he had expressed all his share of happiness for the day.

\- Go Murtagh, stop fooling around and tell us right away what is making you demonstrate this high level of happiness that is so difficult for you! - Claire said without patience.

\- Do you remember that Angus was short of movement on both his back paws? And Rupert showed a lack of motor coordination? Now look at that! - He said it by moving away from the cages where we kept the rats.

\- Angus is walking! - shouted Claire.

\- And Rupert is getting the wheel to move!!! - I shouted too.

Claire looked again at our experiments and opened a bigger smile. I looked at her smiling back and in an impulse I hugged her, almost taking her out of the ground. After the euphoria, I noticed what I had done and let her go. She just smiled shyly, just like I did.

\- I told you the night had been good! - Murtagh said, looking at me seriously and then giving me a smile.


	2. Mrs. Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that you liked the first chapter!! I'll update this fic every Monday and Wednesday! Can't wait to see what are you going to think about this story! 😊😊❤❤

I woke up with a smile on my face. I looked to the side and saw that I was alone in bed, I found it strange and picked up my phone to see what time it was. It was nowhere near the time I really had to wake up, my alarm clock was set to go off for an hour later. But I was still wondering why I was alone in bed, Frank would only have to be at the university at the same time I would have to go to the lab.

I decided to get up, maybe he was in the kitchen having coffee. Even though I was curious about his absence in bed early, I was in no hurry to get ready. I took a long, relaxing bath and put on some comfortable clothes to endure the long hours of work ahead. I went downstairs and soon saw a piece of paper on the living room table. It was a note from Frank saying he had an emergency at the university and had to leave early, but he was afraid to wake me up to tell me. I smiled as I read it, Frank still thought handwritten notes were more personal than a message on my cell phone.

I had my breakfast slowly and then left for my destination of the day, Leoch Lab. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Claire Beauchamp, a scientist with a degree from the University of Edinburgh and a Ph.D. from the University of Glasgow. I'm an infectologist and started working at Leoch Lab just over a year ago. At first I was focused on my research for a cure for AIDS, but soon became part of Dr. Fraser's small team and now I am 100% dedicated to his research. I didn't totally abandon my personal search, although there was no way I couldn't feel useful to a cause as noble as Jamie's, it was really an honor to be part of this team.

As you've seen, I'm married to Professor Doctor Frank Randall. And yes, I still use my maiden name, I never thought it necessary to change it and Frank never bothered about it. I'd met Frank through my Uncle Lamb, who was also a professor at the same university. In fact, I have to say that my uncle was very important in my career, it was because I grew up with him that I felt the need to help others with my knowledge of science. And he always encouraged me to give everything of me to what I believed in, no matter what they thought.

I saw in Frank the same values as my uncle and soon we started dating, which soon became a marriage. We both worked hard so we chose to live together soon, in order to not waste any more time, with dating and such. But now let's go back to my work and why I woke up happy today.

We were very close to getting a medicine for diseases caused by synapses failure. Now let's go to a little explanation of why this research by Dr. Fraser, or Jamie, as you prefer, is so revolutionary. Neurons are responsible for synapses and when they fail, they cause degenerative diseases like Parkinson's. But why was our research revolutionary? Neurons don't regenerate and that's what we were trying to do with this medicine. Fantastic, huh?

And today was an important day because we would finally see the results of the drug in our test rats. I got to the lab, and then I saw Jamie near the coffee table. Of course, he was always there in the morning, I'd never seen anyone as addicted to coffee as him. It's okay that coffee gives us the energy to get through the day, but his consumption was something from another world and worst of all it had no effect, he was always calm and focused on everything he did.

Jamie was the perfect geek, as he called himself, except he wasn't. Anyone who saw him would never imagine he was a scientist who spent days locked up in a lab. Why? Because he was a 1.90 meters high, redheaded man with expressive blue eyes and an athletic build. By the way, I'd still like to know how he found time to work out. I'm not saying that to be smart, the man can't be attractive, but with Jamie his appearance didn't seem to match what he thought he was in personality. But let's take it easy, did I say attractive? You see, he was just my co-worker, my friend. I was very well married to Frank.

\- Good morning, Jamie! - I said it with a smile.

\- Good morning! What's up? Looking forward to the results of the last dosage? - he asked me with a smile on his face.

Oh, another thing I forgot to mention about Jamie was that, his smile. I hated it. It was that kind of smile you couldn't face without smiling back, how could he do that? Sometimes I wanted to hit myself for having improper thoughts when he just smiled. I think I've rambled on too much already, let's get down to business:

\- Sure! Let's see how Angus and Rupert are today!

That was a flaw I had, I couldn't call the rats subjects and I always named them, which was a mistake because they always say that when we name them, we get attached and stick to animals that can die or suffer at our hands was not a pleasant thing. We soon entered the room where we kept our experiments and ran into Murtagh, the third and last member of our little team.

Dr. Murtagh Fitzgibbons was a great microbiologist and Jamie's best friend. They had grown up together and even though Murtagh was a bit older, they got along very well. A striking feature of our teammate, besides his intelligence, of course, was his seriousness, to get a smile out of that man needed to be something very spectacular. And that's what scared me when we walked into the room, he was smiling and very much so:

\- Are you guys ready? - he asked when he saw us.

\- Speak up, man! For you to be smiling like that either your night was very good after you left the pub or we got the result we wanted with the serum! -Jamie said, surprised at his friend's absurd happiness.

\- Just so you know, my night was good, but that's not why I'm happy, at least not just for that! - he laughed, but soon became serious. The smile on his face was really bothering me.

\- Go Murtagh, stop fooling around and tell us right away what's making you demonstrate this high level of happiness that is so difficult for you! - I said without patience.

\- Do you remember that Angus was short of movement on both his back paws? And Rupert showed a lack of motor coordination? Now look at that! - He said it by moving away from the cages where we kept the rats.

\- Angus is walking! - I screamed in extreme joy.

\- And Rupert is getting the wheel to move!! - Jamie screamed too.

I looked at our experiments again and couldn't contain the biggest smile on my face. Jamie looked at me and smiled too, and the next thing I knew he was hugging me so tightly, pulling me off the ground. I had no reaction, we had never had this kind of intimacy, but remember when I talked about his smile? Well, the hug had an equal effect. What's your problem Claire?

When we drift apart, there was an awkward silence, only interrupted by Murtagh:

\- I told you the night had been good!


	3. The Two of Us

POV Jamie

I was too excited about our progress, we were now very close to moving on to the next step in research, which would be testing on humans, but as I said before, it all depended on the authorization of the WHO. However, with these new results, I was very optimistic that we would get it easy.

It wasn't just the positive results that had left me agitated, the hug I had given Claire had left me with a strange feeling in my body and mind. But why? Of course, the obvious thing is that she was attractive, I was a normal man, and although people often thought that I didn't even know what a woman was because of the long hours I spent in the laboratory, I couldn't deny that something about her made me have involuntary reactions.

I couldn't and I didn't forget that she was a married woman and my partner at work. I had already seen her husband a few times, when he came to pick her up here at work on the days we were busy and left very late, but I didn't know much beyond his name. Claire didn't usually talk much about her personal life, at least not the life she had at home with her husband. Our conversations always revolved around our work, what we liked in our field, what we did during college, nothing much beyond that.

Claire was a woman with whom I had an extreme ease to talk to and I felt very comfortable in her company, which did not happen much with other women. I always had great difficulty in talking with women, I think it was due to my profession and what I loved to do. My life was this, my work, my discoveries and I loved to talk about these things. But unfortunately most women were not very interested in knowing about synapses, neurons and diseases. I am not going to be foolish to admit that many of the women I had something with, were not very interested in what I had to say, they found me attractive and I think I could even talk about boils that they would sigh and agree with. Ok, that sounded a little strange and presumptuous, but I know I'm a man who drew attention, I was aware of my height, my build, and I'd grown tired of hearing about the color of my hair. And it seems that for women that was enough and I won't deny that I've already taken some advantage of it, but as I said before, I had this difficulty talking and being myself with them and sometimes not having to work hard was great.

Except that with Claire I could talk about everything without feeling like a stranger and a freak. She was interested in the same things and our conversations about scientific discoveries and what we wanted to do in our work always led to long hours. But we had never advanced the conversation to personal things and never outside the lab. I had her number on my cell phone, but I had never used it, at least not that I remember, and it was strictly for professional use.

I decided to abandon those thoughts and concentrate on the reports in front of me. It was no use thinking about her, our relationship was that and that was it. I was happy to have a great working partner who was helping me so much in this new discovery. I looked at the computer again and noticed that I had only filled out one line and half an hour had passed. What's wrong with you Jamie? I turned my head and saw her sitting on the computer too, she was excited filling out her reports and as she always used to do, singing some soft music, just moving her lips. She used to do that when she was happy with something.

We ended up exchanging glances and I smiled shyly, soon turning my attention to my computer, but not before I saw Murtagh looking at me with a raised eyebrow, in an interrogative way. I just rolled my eyes and continued my work.

POV Claire

The day couldn't have started better. Seeing the progress of our hard work was more than satisfactory and seeing the joy in Jamie's eyes was even better. He had worked so hard and dedicated himself to this work and deserved all these results that we were getting. I was just hoping that all of this would be enough to move on to the next and most important stage of the research, the human test. I was always apprehensive when I thought about it because even though I had a lot of experience in the field, I had never done anything like it.

I worked at the University of Glasgow for a long time and there, research was done up to a certain stage, then it was sent to laboratories like the one I was part of now. But Jamie and Murtagh had assured me several times that I didn't need to be afraid, they were sure that everything would work out and the maximum that could happen was some minimal side effect on humans who would volunteer. Now we would have to wait eagerly for the WHO's approval to go to that stage.

Meanwhile, we still had a lot of work to do. I sat on my computer to do the boring part of my job, the reports. I started writing and looked at Jamie sitting in front of me, he had been there for a while and wasn't writing at all. I think he was so happy with Murtagh's news that he was too electric to concentrate, that was something rare, he was always so focused and self-absorbed in his work that sometimes his friend had to drag him away or he would never go home.

In that he looked like Frank. Since we've been together, there hasn't been a day that Frank hasn't gone to college to do something. Besides teaching, he's always been involved in projects and lectures and he's never been able to do anything halfway, he's 100% dedicated to what he does and I admired that a lot about him. I was like that with my work too, but I can say that I liked to have a moment just for myself, to rest or go out and have fun.

That was the only resemblance between Jamie and Frank. Otherwise they were totally opposite. Besides age, Frank was much older, the personality was also something quite different. Jamie, although he didn't always show it, was a joker, liked to talk and tell his college stories with Murtagh and always seemed to carry in that smile an innocence different from his serious and determined look at his work. Frank was more serious and restrained. He liked to talk too, but in a different way, he always embarked on some discussion about the historical facts he studied so much and their effects on society now. But why I was analyzing their personality? It's OK that sometimes I spent more time with Jamie than with Frank, but we were colleagues, I don't know if I could call him a friend.

Despite our daily interaction, I never talked to him about my personal life, our conversation always revolved around our work or what we did before in college. And it was great like that, I don't know if I' d like to know about his personal life, I think the more you know about the person, the more you get attached and I didn't want to create situations that could be embarrassing for both of us.

I decided to stop thinking about it and focus on the work ahead of me. I started humming a song that was in my head and the writing was flowing wonderfully. For a moment I felt observed and when I raised my eyes, I saw Jamie looking at me and I got shy, he just smiled and went back to face his computer. Before I could think of anything, Murtagh spoke:

\- What do you say we get out of here and celebrate our big breakthrough? I guarantee it'll be a lot more fun than filling out these reports!

\- But we have to deliver the results today! - I said it in a bit of a rash tone, I was very picky about deadlines.

\- Claire, today is Friday, no one will give a damn about our reports or the lack of them!

\- That's true and I heard that Colum and Dougal went on a business trip today, the rest of the lab is partying! - said Jamie laughing.

I thought for a moment. I knew Murtagh had already given up on the reports, he loved an excuse to go to the pub on the corner and I also knew he'd drag Jamie with him anyway. I'd be doing everything by myself around here?

\- All right, I'll go for it! But only if you promise to buy me a shot of whisky, after all, I know that on Monday all this work will be left to me! - I winked at Murtagh laughing.

\- Your wish is my command! - He said it by stretching his arm in a gentlemanly gesture towards me.

I just laughed and grabbed his arm, got up and headed towards the door with Jamie right behind.


	4. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!!! ❤❤❤

POV Jamie

I can't deny that I liked Murtagh's idea of going to the pub, I knew that going out to celebrate was just an excuse for him to get rid of the boring part of our job, he always did that, but it was the first time he invited Claire to go with us. As I said before, our relationship was just about work, we had never done anything outside the lab and I was excited to get to know her a bit more.

But as soon as we got into the pub something happened, I got embarrassed and shy. What would I talk to her about? Our conversation always revolved around work and I don't think anyone wanted to talk about it now, at least not Murtagh.

\- As promised, your shot of whisky! - said Murtagh handing Claire a glass.

\- You're quick to keep your promises! - She said picking up the glass. - What do you think about making a toast? To our progress?

I just smiled and raised my glass:

\- To Rupert and Angus! Without them we'd have nothing! - said Murtagh.

\- Rupert and Angus! - I repeated with my glass beating on theirs.

We laughed and drank our first shot. Murtagh wasted no time and picked up more at the bar. We were scientists, geeks, but first of all we were Scottish and we knew very well how to drink, I just didn't know how much Claire could handle it as I've never seen her do it, but she seemed as excited as we did, so I think she liked a good whisky.

While Murtagh was at the bar, an awkward silence set in. I was really bad at it, I didn't know how to start a conversation and what I could talk about without leaving her bored, I just smiled and turned my attention to my empty glass. Why was it so difficult? I saw Claire every day, talked to her and spent hours at her side, what was my problem now? What was different?

Before I could think any more about it, Murtagh returned and this time with a bottle:

\- I thought I'd better bring the bottle, so we'd save unnecessary trips to the bar every five minutes! - he said while filling our glasses. - So Claire, you never told us much about your life, how did you end up on our humble and great team?

I just laughed, my friend knew how to be direct, he never beat around the bush to ask things. They say it's a Scottish thing, but I can say it was Murtagh's thing actually, it was always like that, besides taking everything very seriously.

\- Now I understand the purpose of the bottle, it seems I am being interrogated at the moment. - Claire replied seriously, but soon laughing at the situation. - Okay, so let's go, do you want to know when I was born, where I grew up, how much I measure and how much I weight?

\- Don't include me in that, just Murtagh who's interrogating you! - I said it right away.

\- I'm happy to know just what I asked! - Murtagh answered.

\- Okay! I don't think I really talked about it with you guys, but I grew up without my parents, lost them in a car accident when I was a kid and was raised by my uncle. He is a professor at the University of Edinburgh and since he had no one to leave me with, I grew up in the corridors and the classrooms. That's when I started to get interested in science. My uncle is a professor in the Archaeology department, but I always found the laboratory more interesting and ended up spending my afternoons there. Well, I guess you can understand the rest, next thing I knew I was moving to Glasgow to do my Ph.D. and... - she was interrupted by my good friend.

\- And why didn't you stay in Edinburgh? I know the lab there is much more equipped than here!

She just smiled shyly, sometimes I couldn't understand how Murtagh and I were friends, with his not very subtle and delicate way with people, he knew like no one else how to leave a woman shy. Me, on the other hand, left them bored by not talking at all, yeah, I don't think I was much better than him in this department.

\- Because Frank got a permanent position in the history department here at the University, I knew it would be a great opportunity for him and I saw that Glasgow had one of the most famous laboratories in the area in which I dedicated my research, that's how I applied and was able to join your dear and select team! - She said it all very quickly, soon turning her whisky glass, yeah, I don't think she felt very comfortable talking about her personal life.

\- Oh so it was love that brought you here! Speaking of which, we need to meet your husband someday, Frank's his name, right? By the way, he doesn't mind you working alongside two handsome, intelligent men? - Murtagh said hugging me, I almost choked on what I was drinking, where was he getting that from? I swear I wanted to kill him and I know it would be an easy task, I was twice his weight and height.

She just laughed.

\- I don't think he has anything to worry about! And I don't know if a meeting between you would go very well, him being English, you Scots! As I said, he's a history teacher and I'm sure he'd touch on some rather delicate matters for you!

\- So I'm afraid I'm no longer a big fan of this Frank! - said Murtagh frowning.

\- Okay, you have every right! - she laughed - But now that you know how I got here, it's my turn to know a little bit about you, especially you Jamie, who stood very quiet during your friend's interrogation.

POV Claire

I saw Jamie turning a little red when I directed the subject at him. I didn't know if he was like that because of the several shots of whisky he'd already had, the reflection of his hair, or if he was really shy. He was so confident and sure of everything he did inside the lab, but it seems that since we entered the pub he's become another person, shy and insecure. The only thing he did was smile and exchange some words, but little did he know that blessed smile left me more speechless than him.

\- Okay, you're right, more than fair I tell you how it was to be friends with this guy who doesn't know when to stop talking! - said Jamie laughing to his friend. - Murtagh and I grew up on the same street, he lived two houses after mine, in fact he started going to my house because of my older sister, Jenny, and someone didn't know how to hide his interest and since they were studying together, he gave as an excuse that he would help her with Science, that my sister was never good, but of course the intention was other. The small problem was that she was already interested in someone else, Ian, whom we had always known because his parents were friends of our parents.

\- So you're not as tough as I thought! - I said it by making a little fun of Murtagh.

\- Yeah, but since it didn't work out with Jenny, he started helping me with my crazy projects that I made up with the other kids on the street and that of course, they never liked the results since they were the subjects for experiments that made no sense at the time. I know I'm much bigger than Murtagh, but his ugly face and bad mood ended up scaring the other boys who were going after me. And that's how we became best friends, I just didn't think I'd have to put up with him for so long! - and Jamie ended his story laughing, I noticed he seemed more comfortable now.

\- So let's make a toast to friendship! Now that we know a bit more about each other's lives, we can consider ourselves friends now, can't we? - Murtagh said with a smile, I'm sure he was already getting drunk, he was never that emotional. I noticed that the bottle was already less than half full and I had only two glasses.

\- Of course! - I answered with a small smile. - Friends!

And we toasted. After that, Murtagh didn't waste any time and got up going after a girl who passed smiling at him. Jamie and I just laughed and kept talking. Amazingly enough, I was really comfortable with him and I think he felt the same way. We talked about a lot of things, from funny stories of our childhood to not so nice experiences of our teenage years:

\- You asked about my husband, but what about you? I doubt there's nobody there to fill that heart! - I asked.

\- Just to clarify, Murtagh asked about your husband, I was very quiet just listening! And at the moment the only thing that occupies my heart is my project and at most, Rupert and Angus.

I laughed, and wasn't I right when I said he was playful?

\- Oh sure, a successful and handsome man at your age, is alone?

He just looked at me raising an eyebrow. Okay, now he was different, he didn't look like the shy, insecure Jamie of hours ago anymore. I just swallowed dry and looked down at my glass. Why was I insisting on that? It really wasn't in my interest whether he had someone or not, any more than he showed any interest in knowing about Frank.

\- Not every woman is interested in a guy who can only talk about scientific experiments and who spends half his life in a lab working.

\- I'm sure one day you'll find someone who is, there are many women who are passionate about science all over Glasgow! - I smiled shyly, _Claire, change the subject and soon._

He just smiled and hit my glass making a silent toast. To my relief he changed the subject and we went back to talking about banal things and having fun drinking more and more. Sometime later I felt that I had exceeded my drinking limit for that night, mainly because I was hiccupping.

Jamie noticed and looked at me smiling, oh, that damn smile was getting more and more provocative, was he aware of that? Next thing I knew he had pulled his chair up to sit next to me, right next to me:

\- Did you know I have a solution to end the hiccup? - he said, looking at me seriously. I noticed a different look, I had always seen an innocence in his eyes, almost like a boy, but now it was completely different, his look was penetrating, safe and more than that, exciting.

\- Yeah? - That's all I could say. Why couldn't I get away from his gaze? Or walk away when I felt him getting closer to my face?

I felt his breath and I swallowed it dry. I closed my eyes and... I jumped out of the chair when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Jamie pulled away from me slowly, still looking at me the same way. I got my cell phone and saw it was Frank calling me, of course, it was almost midnight and I hadn't come home.

\- Jamie, I've got to go, it's Frank, he doesn't know I'm here and... - I said all jumpy getting up out of my chair.

I didn't give him time to answer anything, I put some money on the table and ran out. What was that about? Claire, you're not like that!


	5. Hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! A bonus chapter to cheer your Friday up! ❤❤😊😊

POV Jamie

Why do I still believe when Murtagh says we'll just have a happy hour to celebrate something? I woke up with my head throbbing, my mouth dry and that unmistakable bitter taste, yeah, I was definitely hungover! But I wouldn't have to worry, it was Saturday, it wasn't a lab day and I could enjoy and agonize everything I did the night before. The good part of the evening was getting to know Claire a bit more, would we really become friends? I don't know, she acted so weird, leaving without at least saying goodbye properly.

I know I have a good resistance to alcohol, but I also know that yesterday I pushed it a little bit and the next thing I knew I was sitting a few feet away from her and saying things without any sense. I know I've made some progress in this new friendship of ours, can I blame the whisky shots? Or Murtagh? It was always easier to blame him for my stupid decisions, but I hope Claire wasn't embarrassed by what I did.

I decided not to think about it anymore, what was already done couldn't be changed, now I was hoping that until Monday she forgot and we go back to work as usual. Speaking of work, I decided to check my emails, even though I didn't go to Leoch on the weekend, I always had the habit of checking the emails that were forwarded to my cell phone. The majority was not urgent or important, until I saw one that caught my attention, that was what we had been waiting for so long.

It was from the WHO, they had probably sent it while we were at Pub and of course I had not seen it. Before clicking to open the message, I felt a chill, what if all we did had not been enough? I couldn't think anymore, besides having a headache, waiting wouldn't change the content of the e-mail. I opened and went through that dynamic reading, trying to focus on what really mattered, but as soon as I read a "Sorry to inform you..." I couldn't go on, I knew the protocol, I knew what the rest would be like.

I felt my body crumbling. Everything had been lost, months of work, hours without sleeping, the spirit of my team, the exorbitant cost for our bosses and the demanding for results. What would I do now? I knew that I had more than tested Dougal's patience with this medicine, although Colum always made the last decision and supported me in everything, they were eager for results, and soon. How would I explain that it wasn't right yet? That even with all the positive tests, we hadn't gotten the authorization for the next phase?

I decided, with a lot of effort, to finish reading the e-mail. They contested the lack of more concrete results, they claimed that even if the animal subjects had reacted positively to the drug, to the serum created, it was still not enough for human tests, they wanted more data on possible reactions and side effects. What do you mean more concrete results? We had sent data and more data, there were more than a year's work and probably months of notes on the results.

I didn't stop to think, when I realized I was already opening the door to my lab room. I couldn't stay home, I had to see with my own eyes what they were claiming in the e-mail. I turned on my computer and re-read everything I had written down during the tests, no, that wasn't right, there was nothing incomplete, everything was more than detailed. I was frustrated! It wasn't the first time I had received a no, I knew this was part of my job, but this one I was feeling deep down the pain of failure, because now it wasn't just me, besides Murtagh, there was Claire. She had abandoned her research to be part of my team, she had dedicated herself every day these last months and for what?

I spent some time watching Angus and Rupert, our dear experiments. They were the living proof that everything was right, this medicine worked, I knew it. And I knew there would be no problem testing on humans. I went to the cold storage, where the serums were kept, the few units that we had manufactured, and I observed them. I noticed that I stayed there for almost half an hour and I finally took courage.

I grabbed a pair of gloves and with a serum in my hands I did something I had never done in my entire career. I was the subject of my own experience, without thinking about the consequences, without worrying that I was violating all health and work regulations, I applied the serum on me. After I was done, all I could think about was: Fuck! Had I really done this crazy thing? I was never an impulsive person, especially at work, that's not how I worked. But now it was done and I would have to bear the consequences and destroy the evidence, that was the most important thing, I couldn't tell anyone what I had done, not even my best friend and I'm sure he would kill me for it.

I put all the material I had used in place. So that no one would notice the absence of a serum, I put the vial in place with a similar liquid, I knew that no one would check, at least not for now. I locked the room and went home, but not before I bought something to cure this damn hangover. I know you are wondering what this medicine would do for me, a healthy person without any degenerative diseases? In my case, the serum would act in the Central Nervous System and would cause me to lose the filter of what was right or wrong, there would be no social limitations, the suitability of my behavior would only be by instinct. Was I taking a risk? Yes, but I knew I could control myself after all what would be the problem with being a little more sociable?

I woke up the next day feeling my head heavy again. Possibly it was some reaction to the medicine. The strange thing was that I couldn't remember what I had done the night before, I remember coming home after going to the lab, watching some TV and by the way, sleeping because I was still on the couch wearing the clothes from the day before. That was good, so far nothing wrong with me. I smiled and went to take a shower.


	6. To Be or Not To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo happy with all the comments this fic is receiving!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, now things start to get interesting 😏😏

POV Jamie

And finally, Monday came. Like most days, before going to work I stopped by my favorite coffee shop to get an extra strong coffee to handle the long day. It was on the corner of my house and I'd been going there forever. I made my order and while waiting I noticed that the girl who always prepared the coffee was looking at me non-stop, I found it strange, she knew me, but we never exchanged a word except a good morning and thanks.

When she handed me the coffee, I noticed that in the cup she had made a heart. I looked at her again and she winked at me. What was happening? I looked behind me, sometimes it could be for someone else, but I was alone. She kept smiling at me, I just smiled back and thanked her.

I decided to ignore that and go straight to the lab, probably she was just in a good mood and wanted to be kinder, different from almost every morning that she almost pushed me the coffee. Today I had more important things to solve, I would have to give the unpleasant news to my team that our hard work was still not enough, but worse than that would be having to face Dougal, I knew that he had also received the same e-mail that I did and would demand explanations.

As always, I was the first to arrive. I sat in my computer still trying to see something that maybe we let pass at the time of sending all the information to WHO, but I was not able to concentrate, I could only think about what I had done and I really think that all this work had made me crazy. But now it was done, I would have to bear to keep this secret until I proved that what I had in mind when I made myself a subject was right.

I soon noticed that Murtagh and Claire had arrived and were staring at me:

\- Planet Earth calling Jamie! - said Claire snapping her fingers in front of me.

\- Hello?

\- We've been standing here in front of you for at least 20 minutes and you're staring at the wall or whatever! - said Murtagh seriously.

\- I was distracted thinking...

\- Oh, really? We didn't even notice! - Murtagh was already out of patience - what were you thinking so much to stand here with this silly face?

\- How to tell you guys something... - I answered still uncertain.

\- What happened? - asked Claire worried.

\- On Saturday I got the e-mail we'd been waiting so long for from WHO.

\- And? - Claire asked even more worried.

\- And it's not good news, I know this look in your eye! - said Murtagh nervous.

\- Unfortunately, Murtagh is right. - I said discouraged looking at Claire. - They claimed insufficient data on possible side effects and reactions in humans.

\- But did they not see how well Rupert and Angus reacted to the serum? What do you mean, insufficient? It was months of data and experiments! - Claire flipped out.

\- I'm tired of this crap, it's the second time they've denied us even sending everything they ask! - Murtagh said it.

\- I know it's frustrating, to me much more than to you, after all I dragged you into this madness for almost a year and for what?

\- That's really what I want to know, Dr. Fraser! - said Dougal walking into the room scaring us. - You made us invest an exorbitant amount of money in this medicine and by the way, it still wasn't enough! Colum may be more patient, but you know very well that I'm the one who authorizes the release of the money for your team, I need concrete results that this medicine that you say will be revolutionary will bring double the return of what I invested, and I need this soon! My patience is already coming to an end! - and without at least waiting for an answer, he left the room slamming the door.

\- He knows how to make a threat! - Claire said, laughing nervously.

\- And he knows how to fulfill it too! - I said discouraged.

\- Let's stop whining around the room, Jamie, you never gave things up easily! Let's go over everything we've done and look for something we may have missed in the results! - Murtagh said it by pushing us towards the experiment room.

We spent the whole day reviewing the reports and trying to find something. I also tried to see what could change to improve the results already obtained. When it was almost the beginning of the night, Murtagh lost his patience:

\- I've had enough! I did everything I could and now I can't concentrate on anything else, I need to get out of here and relax a bit! Are you guys staying?

\- I still need to check some more documents. - I answered.

\- I'm staying to help Jamie, after all half those documents are mine too. - said Claire smiling.

\- You guys are crazy! Good luck to those who stay then! Bye!

I laugh, Murtagh has always been like that, he never complained about working, but being locked in a room for more than eight hours was not part of his personality.

POV Claire

I decided to stay and help Jamie, he had truly been devastated by the news that we hadn't been able to get permission to proceed with the tests. I can't deny that I wasn't either, after all it was my job, my sweat and dedication. I was a little tired, but nothing a cup of coffee couldn't handle.

We were stuck to our computer screens for a few more hours. I was concentrated reading a report when I felt Jamie's presence behind me, I was going to say something when I noticed that he came closer, he was reading what was on my computer and practically rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a little chill with his breathing so close:

\- You smell good, Sassenach... - he said in a hoarse voice, highlighting his Scottish accent even more. I'd never heard him talk like that before, what did he mean by that? Bloody Scots with that accent!

\- Sassenach? - was the only thing I could say.

\- Yes, English, that's what you are, isn't it? - he answered me, still close to my ear.

\- Hmm... - I confirmed it and got up straight from the chair. - I guess we've worked hard enough for today, huh?

\- I still have some things to read! Are you going? - Now he was already speaking in his normal tone of voice. And I noticed that his look was the same Jamie as always, I swear I couldn't understand what was going on, I think I'd better go anyway.

\- Yeah, it's late and Frank's probably waiting for me!

I went to my desk to get my bag. When I was going out, I noticed that Jamie was standing by the door. I smiled at him and passed by bumping into his coat, and at the same time I felt his arm holding me:

\- Aren't you gonna say goodbye? - and there he was again with that look and the husky voice.

\- Bye Jamie! - I said without understanding what he wanted.

He looked at me, smiled and moved his face closer to mine.

\- Bye...Sassenach! - he spoke in my ear.

I felt a chill all over my body. I let go of his arm and walked quickly without looking back.

POV Jamie

I was tired of looking at my computer screen. After Claire left I couldn't concentrate, I thought about it and decided to leave, I wouldn't be able to do anything else and I think that was enough work for that day.

I left the lab and walked calmly through the streets, I loved walking to work, my house wasn't very far and I liked to breathe some fresh air after spending hours locked in a room. I was passing in front of the Pub I always used to go to and saw that there would be a band playing, The Fratellis, a Glasgow band that I liked. You know what? I deserved a shot of whisky and some rock to relax. The day hadn't been good, but nothing kept me from finishing it a little better.

I woke up the next day with my alarm clock going crazy. Why so loud? Without opening my eyes too much I grabbed my cell phone and turned it off. Then I thought to myself, how did I get back home? The last thing I remembered was to be at Pub drinking a little. I got up out of bed quickly and looked around. Okay, my cell phone, my wallet, everything was tossed on the nightstand next to my bed.

I was just in my underwear, but my clothes were thrown on the floor. I looked at my body and everything was ok, well, apparently I had some sense to go back home in one piece and with all my documents, not bad. That's when I noticed my head, it was hurting and a lot. I needed to stop drinking like that, I was no longer young, even more on weekdays!

When I had already calmed down, I saw that my cell phone was full of notifications. With a little effort, I picked it up and went to see what people were tagging me with. That's when I felt it all spinning and my pressure dropping. No, it wasn't possible, I hadn't done that, it wasn't me. It was a video on the Pub website that I had been the night before, they had filmed the band playing with an illustrious guest on vocals, me!! Boy, how many shots had I taken to do that? I couldn't even sing! Like that was important Jamie! I don't think anyone cared if you could sing or not!

Oh no! Murtagh! He follows the Pub website too! Did he see it? I tried to delete, remove my name, anything, but it was useless, thousands of people had already seen it and commented. I took a shower quickly, got dressed and prayed all the way that no one on the Lab had seen it.

When I entered the room, I saw Murtagh with his cell phone in hand showing something to Claire and the two of them were laughing, and a lot. I didn't have to ask to know what they were seeing. If I still needed some confirmation, all I had to do was listen to the chorus of the song to know why they were laughing.

\- Give it to me! - I said angry taking the cell phone out of Murtagh's hand.

\- Don't worry, it's the tenth time I've watched this video! Jamie, Jamie, I didn't know about your talent for music!

\- Neither did I! - I kept my voice down, I didn't know where to hide my face. - But the show's over, let's get to work! - I tried to be a little firmer and more confident.

\- Sure! But first can you give me an autograph? - said Claire laughing.

\- Ha-ha, very funny!

\- Claire, you heard him, let's leave our genius to work, and relax his vocal chords for the next concert! - Murtagh said laughing a lot, which only made me feel worse, seeing him laughing like that really only showed me how I had made a fool of myself.

I just looked at him angry. He stopped laughing and started making his notes:

\- La, la, la, la... - he started singing low, but enough for me to hear, and Claire too, who soon started laughing.

\- Murtagh! - I screamed.

\- Okay, I stopped!

We were silent for a few minutes, when I heard the music again. I looked angry at him:

\- Sorry, it's my phone, new ringtone! - and he opened a smile making Claire laugh.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdRsi8x4hAk> (this is the song that Jamie sang!)


	7. Routine

POV Claire

The day at work had been fun, I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed so hard. I felt a bit bad for Jamie at first, he was really mad at Murtagh, but more than that, he was ashamed. Only as the day went on, he relaxed and got into the joke, ended up making fun of himself several times and making me laugh more when I saw Murtagh frustrated that his joke had come to an end.

Now I was going home happy and relaxed. All of this helped to break the mood of discouragement that had built up in the lab after the fateful email received by Jamie. I got home early, which was rare these past few months. I soon noticed that Frank wasn't there, of course, he also rarely arrived early.

I decided to do something I hadn't had the time or the will to do for a while. A bathtub bath, just a few candles illuminating the bathroom and a calm background music. I prepared everything and soon started to relax and think about everything that was happening in my life these last years. How it had changed! Everyone always told me that I married Frank very young, that I didn't enjoy my college life, didn't go to parties, didn't drink until I passed out and didn't remember anything the next day. Maybe they were right, I got married very young, Frank and I started dating as soon as I got in at Edinburgh University and before I even finished, we were sharing the same roof.

Frank was already graduated, he was giving some classes and did not want to waste time with pointless flirting, he always told me that, that he wanted something serious and that if he knew that I was the woman of his life, it would be forever, without beating about the bush or waiting. And that's what happened. Do I miss everything they say that I would miss? I don't know for sure; I've never been one to go out much or drink much, but I won't be a hypocrite to say that I don't like to go to some bar once in a while to drink and have fun with my friends. But here comes the problem, which friends?

I'd moved with Frank to Glasgow not even two years ago. The few friends I had in Edinburgh were as busy in life as I was and they couldn't visit me often. The only place I attended here was my work and the university where I had done my Ph.D. and that Frank worked. Then my circle of friends was based on old teachers of history and anthropology, Murtagh and Jamie. But were they really my friends?

Until the day we went to the pub together, I did not know if I could call them that, they barely knew anything about my personal life and I knew little about their lives either. I can't deny that I didn't have fun, the time we spent talking flew by and I didn't even notice it passing by. We made a toast to friendship, but hadn't that been just drunken talk? No, I don't think so, Murtagh seemed pretty sober, so did Jamie, at least until that moment. Jamie. What was it about him that was so intriguing to me?

I spent practically a year working alongside him every day and we barely exchanged any words that weren't related to our work. I can't be cynical in saying we didn't get along, that was a lie, I always felt comfortable by his side, our ideas always flowed very well and completed each other. But that was about work, only now things were changing. I couldn't understand how overnight Jamie started to take up a part of my thinking, leaving me confused about his attitudes.

He really knew how to mess with a woman's head. But what was I thinking? What confusion was he causing me? Claire, stop it, you're already being more than foolish to think he's causing something to you or doing it on purpose. But how do you explain these latest events? The looks, the voice, the approach, the smile... and what about calling me Sassenach? Of course I knew what it meant, but he had never done it, it took him almost two months to stop calling me Dr. Beauchamp and calling me Claire, even with my daily insistence.

Claire, stop it, just stop trying to find a reason, an explanation. Better not know what he's up to, better cut it out right away. You're married, you're happy with Frank. Yeah, Jamie was just a friend. I decided to stop these thoughts and just relax, after all, that's why I decided to take a bath.

My eyes were closed when I heard the door open. Frank had arrived. I opened my eyes with some difficulty, it was so good I didn't want to go back to reality. And he was there, watching me with a smile on his face. Okay, that was the reason I had to abandon my confused thoughts about Jamie:

\- I see that someone had a good day! - said Frank still smiling at me.

\- Yes, today, incredible as it sounds, was a relaxing day at work. I decided to extend that good mood a bit further.

\- I'm glad at least one of us got that!

\- Rough day? - I asked him worried.

\- Nothing very different from what I'm used to, you know how hard it is to deal with certain students.

\- I know, but then what do you think about going to the Pub and trying to relax a little? Have a shot of whisky, enjoy a song? It's been so long since we've done anything together!

\- I wish I could, but I still have to correct some tests and the deadline is tight!

\- Ah Frank, just a little bit, we don't have to come back late! I can even help you later, you know I'm great in some of the subjects you teach! - I said it with a wink and a smile.

\- I guess I'll have to leave that invitation for another day, who knows on the weekend? And you know how going to that Pub gives me a headache, that loud sound gets in the way of my thoughts!

\- Yeah, who knows on the weekend... - I answered a little disappointed.

\- Hey, don't be like that, I promise to reward you! I heard about a great French restaurant that opened, we can go try it on Saturday! I can invite Professor Wakefield to come along! I know how you guys like to talk! - he said cheerful.

I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. Frank didn't notice, and then he left the bathroom for his office. Sometimes I was frustrated that he didn't know me completely, or had I changed so much recently? I just wanted to have some fun, talk nonsense, drink a little bit, laugh and enjoy some good music, or just music. Without thinking about measuring my words, my behavior, as I always had to do when I was with Frank and his college buddies. I wanted to feel at ease the same way I felt when I went to Pub with my friends, Murtagh and Jamie. Jamie Fraser. Why did he always come back in my mind?

By the time I realized it was done, there I was staring at the cell phone screen. On an impulse I'd never had before, I sent a message to Jamie inviting him to go to the pub with me, I just said I needed to have fun like that day we'd gone to that place. I noticed that he had seen the message, but there was no answer. Oh Claire, how can you be so silly? Of course he won't answer, you've never sent him a message in a year that you've known him, then out of the blue you invite him to a pub? Even I wouldn't answer!

I was already giving up looking at the cell phone when I felt it vibrating, he had answered! And he answered as I expected, or at least wished for, a simple Ok! And now what? I ran to get dressed, I still had the towel wrapped around my body and was sitting on the bed. What would I wear? Wow, I was looking like a teenager getting ready for a first date, the big difference is that it wasn't a date and I wasn't a teenager anymore. I shook my head with this thought and grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt, which I always wore, why would I have to change?

I went to Frank's office and told him I'd take a walk so as not to get in his way with the tests correction, he just agreed with his head without taking his eyes off the papers he was reading. I took a deep breath, I wouldn't stress about the fact that he wouldn't mind me leaving at this hour without at least saying to where or with whom. I would have fun, that was the whole point of sending the message to Jamie, right?

On the way to the pub I wondered if he would take Murtagh with him, I had not been specific in the message, sometimes he might have thought that I wanted to repeat the night we had the week before. When I walked into the bar, I soon saw Jamie sitting at the same table we sat at the other time, he was alone, I let out my breath I didn't even know I was holding, why was I relieved by that?

As soon as he saw me, he opened a smile, that smile I liked so much. At that moment I knew that I had made the right decision, he would be able to cheer up my evening, we would have fun:

\- I'll be honest and say I was surprised to get your message, for a moment I thought you were joking, with everything that happened today... - he smiled shyly as he mentioned the big event of the day, his singing video. - But I'm not one to turn down an invitation to drink and have fun! I sent a message to Murtagh, but he already had another "appointment" - he said it with his hands in quotation marks and laughing, I knew very well what that appointment was.

\- I hope you didn't think I was crazy because I wanted to go out drinking on a Tuesday! But I needed to get out of the house for a while, I didn't want to get in the way of Frank who had several tests to correct and I remembered this place, that day was fun, why not repeat it? - I said it with hope that this explanation was enough, I did not want to talk about the real reason for me wanting to leave my house.

\- No problem, friends are for that, no? To drink and have fun even if you still have a bit of a hangover from the night before! - he laughed.

Soon Jamie got our drinks and we talked about everything and at the same time about nothing, it was so easy to talk to him, that's what I wanted, to pass the time without worrying if I was talking properly, behaving like a college professor's wife or like a respected scientist. I wanted to be just Claire who likes to have a shot of whisky with her friends and laugh at silly things.

Time went by and I started to notice a change in Jamie. His gaze was always intense in my direction, but now he seemed different, like the day before in the lab. I also noticed that his speech had changed a bit, the Rs were more pronounced, like a real Scot. I knew that we had drunk a little over the top, at least for me, but he did not show drunkenness in his attitudes, in fact it was the opposite, he seemed very sure of what he was doing.

As always when I drank a lot, I started to hiccup. Jamie soon noticed and smiled, a not at all innocent smile that for a minute made me forget my insistent hiccups. I smiled back and lowered my head to try to concentrate on making it stop, but when I lifted my head again, I saw that Jamie was sitting next to me, staring at me with a look that made me even more shy:

\- Remember when I said I know a way to make that hiccup stop? - he said it whispering the words in my ear. How could anyone not react to that accent? To that voice?

I swallowed hard and faced him. I felt a chill all over my body, but more than that, I felt a desire that I had not felt for a long time. I tried to look away, but soon I felt Jamie's hands on my face, lifting my chin towards him:

\- No need to be shy, Sassenach. - He spoke with his face very close to mine, at that moment I don't even think I remembered who I was anymore, much less my hiccups! I could feel his breathing nearby and the last thing I could see was his mouth approaching.

His kiss was delicate and thoughtful, but when he noticed that I reciprocated, it became intense and urgent. I couldn't think of anything, I could only feel, and how good that feeling was, I couldn't remember feeling everything I was feeling at that moment, before, I seemed to be in those romantic movies that the young lady finally kisses the great love of her life and says that she saw fireworks, the difference was that I wasn't seeing the fireworks but feeling them.

When we separated, we still had our foreheads glued and I felt that he had a smile on his face, that blessed smile that had led me to do what I did. That's when it all surfaced, what had I done? No, I couldn't have kissed him, it was wrong, very wrong. Frank! My God, for a moment I'd forgotten all about him! I stepped away from Jamie abruptly and he looked at me seriously, but still with a smile on the corner of his mouth:

\- I need to go, Jamie, that, what happened, I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't have. - and just like that, running over the words, I left the table and I went home, without at least letting him say anything.


	8. Blame It On The Whisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the chapters three times a week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday! I hope you like this new schedule! 😁❤

POV Jamie

I woke up happy. The night before with Claire had been great and this was confirmed by my heavy night's sleep, I knew I was tired, but I had no idea how much until I noticed that I couldn't even remember how and what time I had got home. We hadn't had much to drink, but I was still feeling the effects of the night that I decided to sing! In fact, when I got Claire's message inviting me to go to the pub, I could have sworn that she was still joking after all, she and Murtagh had been doing it all day. But it couldn't be just a joke, in all that time we worked together, we hadn't exchanged a message and even less to talk about something not related to our research.

Before answering anything, I decided to talk to my friend, he was always the person who tormented me by saying that I needed to go out more, make new friends, meet people, I mean, women and stop thinking only about work. He more than quickly said to me to accept, that there was nothing strange about her inviting me and I needed to stop being an asshole, yes, he used exactly that word, I could still be surprised by Murtagh's enormous sincerity. I asked him to go along, but he said he already had another appointment and that I should go alone.

I don't know why I was being so resistant about it, Claire was a friend and she wanted to have fun, I wouldn't have any problem going with her to the pub, have a few shots of whisky and talk. And that's what happened. She seemed a bit shy at first, she seemed to want to explain herself, she wanted to convince me that she just needed to let her husband work, but in my opinion, she was trying to convince herself more than me.

But after we drank a little, she got more comfortable and the conversation flowed. I don't think we've ever talked so much, talked about everything and as incredible as it sounds, nothing about our work. I was as comfortable with her as I'd ever been with another woman. Okay, she was just a friend, I wasn't talking to her with other intentions. I have to be honest, Claire calls my attention, yes, she attracts me in a way that sometimes I can't understand, but I know she's married and totally out of my reach.

Anyway, I went to work feeling good. The night had been good and that's what mattered. As soon as I got to the lab, I noticed Claire was already sitting at her table. I was surprised, she never arrived early, never. I looked at my watch to make sure I hadn't been late, but no, I was even early:

\- Good morning Claire! Did you fall out of bed today? - I said, smiling at her.

I noticed that she got scared and stared at me with her eyes wide open. I was surprised, did I say something wrong?

\- Good morning Jamie... - she kept her voice down. - I lost sleep and decided to come early, get a few things done. - She was still shy and wouldn't look at me when she was talking.

\- Did I make you drink too much yesterday? - I asked her laughing.

\- No, don't worry, I can take a lot more than we drank! - she answered with a smile, I think she was getting a little more comfortable. I just couldn't understand why she was shy with my presence, weren't we friends?

\- I’d better not test your limit then! - I laughed. - Well, since we're here, let's get to work, huh? I'm sure Murtagh will leave us waiting for a few hours.

I knew my friend never arrived early, especially when he was out the night before. Claire and I started working. We were doing some more tests with the serum on our subjects to get more results to present the WHO again. We both shared the same workbench, as we always did, but today it was different, I felt observed. Sometimes I would raise my head and see Claire looking at me, or rather, staring at me.

I just smiled back and bowed my head again. But what was happening? Before I got back to my work, I saw that Murtagh had finally joined us. I also noticed that he wasn't much in the mood for conversation, maybe his night hadn't been good. I tried to keep working, but something was bothering me, what was Claire doing? Did she want to tell me something? Had I told her something yesterday that didn't please her? I stopped what I was doing and started to face her, she was distracted with Rupert or Angus, I could not differentiate them from the distance that I was, but that didn't matter, I was still struggling with her attitudes this morning. I think she ended up feeling my look on her and raised her head, staring at me. We stayed like this for a few seconds, I looked at her in an interrogative way, but she just lowered her head again.

I turned to the side and saw Murtagh looking at me, he was shaking his head from side to side with a smile on his face. I just ignored it and went back to my work.

POV Claire

I couldn't sleep. Jamie's kiss wouldn't come out of my mind and the few hours I got to sleep were full of dreams about him, the two of us and what we did. Claire, you need to get that out of your head, it was totally wrong and thoughtless. How could I have done that to Frank? I knew our marriage wasn't as good as I imagined it would be years ago, but that was no reason to go out kissing another man in a bar.

But why did it seem so right and so normal at the time? It was the whisky, I was sure of it! People when they drink do things they would never do in their normal state, wasn't that what everyone said? It was just a kiss, I had to forget that nonsense and move on. The big problem was forgetting something you did with a person you see every day. How would I face Jamie at work? And how would he act? After all, it wasn't all my fault, by the way, he'd hit on me. Well, that, Claire, very mature of you, as if you hadn't reciprocated.

I looked over the side and saw Frank still asleep. I couldn't stay in bed any longer, staring at him and thinking about everything I'd done. I got up quietly, took my clothes and went into the other room. Without thinking much, I had a quick coffee and went to the lab. I decided to walk, I needed to cool my head, to think of nothing in order to face the day that I knew would not be easy.

Of course I was the first to arrive, I knew Jamie always arrived earlier than everyone, but not so early. I tried to do something to occupy my mind, but I was failing in this mission. I didn't notice when the door opened and Jamie came in:

\- Good morning Claire! Did you fall out of bed today?

When I heard his voice I almost fell out of the chair and I looked at him in amazement. What would I say? How would I act? Now I had no more time to think

\- Good morning Jamie... - I said it with a lot of effort. - I lost sleep and decided to come early, get a few things done. - I couldn't look at him, would he say anything about yesterday?

\- Did I make you drink too much yesterday? - he asked laughing.

Okay, he did not touch the subject, had he decided the same thing as me? To ignore it and move on?

\- No, don't worry, I can take a lot more than we drank! - I already answered feeling a little more comfortable.

\- I'd better not test your limit then! - he laughed. - Well, since we're here, let's get to work, huh? I'm sure Murtagh will leave us waiting for a few hours.

Yeah, work was a great idea! We decided to do some more tests on our subjects to try to get more data for our research. Jamie and I always worked together on the bench, but today I was feeling uncomfortable with such closeness, but more than that, I was bothered by his indifference. But Claire, make up your mind, you didn't want to forget that kiss and pretend nothing happened? He was doing it! I looked at him working, serious and focused as always, yeah, apparently there was no meaning to what we did yesterday.

One moment he lifted his head and stared at me, just like I was doing with him. I noticed his look, it was Jamie's usual look, an intense but innocent look, so different from the way he looked at me last night. How could he do that? I was embarrassed when I noticed that he was trying to ask me something with just his gaze, and I lowered my head. Claire, what was happening to you?


	9. Murtagh

POV Jamie

The day hadn't been productive at all, I spent the whole time wondering what was wrong with Claire, had anything happened when she came home? But why didn't she stop looking at me? When I tried to talk, she would just answer monosyllabically and barely look me in the eye. Besides, I still had Murtagh, who looked at me like I was the greatest womanizer! What did he think I had done? It was better not to know! I tried to ignore him all day, but I knew I wouldn't escape for long.

I was leaving the lab when I felt a hand pull me:

\- Where do you think you're going? - Murtagh asked very seriously.

\- Home! Where else would I go?

\- To watch the rugby game with me, did you forget?

\- Did I say I'd watch it with you? - I asked confused, I didn't even remember there was a game.

\- Yeah, now let's go soon or we'll miss the beginning! - He spoke nervously and pulled me.

\- I didn't say goodbye to Claire...

\- She's already gone! - He said it by cutting me.

\- Already? But I didn't even see it! - I was confused.

\- She probably went when you were daydreaming about her! - he laughed a little while he kept pushing me towards the exit.

\- But I wasn't...

\- Okay, ahem, we'll talk about that later, now we have a game to watch!

So he basically dragged me to the pub where the game would be broadcast. This time I decided to have only one beer, I was already drinking a lot and I needed to slow down. The game was Scotland versus Ireland and we needed to win, otherwise we were out of the running for the title. We started the game very well and at half-time we were in the lead:

\- Well, now that we have time, let's get down to business, what did you and Claire do last night? - asked Murtagh, looking at me seriously.

\- Huh, we chatted! - I answered more than quickly.

\- Oh, yeah! And you want me to believe that after what I saw today?

\- What did you see? Murtagh, you know she's married!

\- But I also know that her husband is a dush! And the way she looks at you is not the way she looks when she talks about that teacher! Go on, now stop fooling around and tell me what happened!

\- But I did! We chatted and drank, that's all! What did you expect to happen?

\- Something besides talk! I noticed the tension between you, the looks, you know you'll never be able to hide something like that from me, right?

\- I'm not hiding anything simply because nothing happened! Now stop this nonsense, I came here to watch the game with you and not argue about me and Claire!

\- Oh, so there's you and Claire? - he said it laughing in a malicious way.

\- Of course there is, she is my team mate and at most my friend, now wipe that silly smile off your face that the second half of the game will start!

I've had enough of this subject, what was he implying? I'm absolutely sure I haven't done anything to Claire that would indicate any interest or any advance. I'm sure I just talked. But the more I thought about it, the more I doubted my certainty, did I drink and did something stupid? Is that why she was scared of me this morning? No, it wouldn't be possible for me to forget something like that. Stop it Jamie, it's just Murtagh getting into your head and making you confused.

I turned my attention to the game, that's why I'm here and that's it. To help, Scotland began to lose, I started to get angry, we were winning and now we were trying to beat them.

POV Murtagh

Jamie hadn't convinced me, I've known him for a long time to know that he was hiding something from me, I don't know if it was about Claire, although for me it was obvious that he had an attraction to her, that I didn't even have to ask, but that the two of them had done something, oh, that they had. But he might have been hiding something else, I don't know, after we got that e-mail, he was acting different, at least in some parts of the day.

I decided to concentrate a little on the game, I came here for that and I wouldn't waste much time with things that weren't even mine to worry about. Damn, we were losing! I didn't used to talk a lot during the game, like my friend, but out of nowhere he lets out a Gaelic word that I never heard him speak before, well, at least not like that, for a reason as banal as a game, I mean, banal to him, for me it was always important:

\- _Gòrach píos de cac_! (Stupid piece of shit)

I looked at Jamie suspicious, he just looked me in the eye. Oh that kid, what do you think I am?

\- I didn't know you were practicing your Gaelic! And I don't remember teaching you those beautiful words... - I meant what I said.

\- I can learn things by myself, I've been doing it since I was 2 years old when I learned to pee by myself! - he said it in an ironic tone.

Really? That was Jamie? Answering me? I looked at his hand and he was still on his first beer, it couldn't be the alcohol. Where was he getting all this attitude from? Was this love for Claire causing my friend brain damage?

\- I'm starting to think that being around Claire for too long isn't doing you any good!

\- Again this subject? I'm starting to think you're the one who wants something with her, I told you, we're F-R-I-E-N-D-S! - he spoke almost drawing the letters on my face.

He was really testing my patience. I took a deep breath and decided not to answer, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if he tried to be funny one more time. We were back to paying attention to the game and the situation of our team went from bad to worse and there was only ten minutes left to the end of the match. Jamie again showed his displeasure by punching the counter and making my beer fall all over me:

\- _Mhac in the galla_! (Son of a bitch) - I shouted from the bench where I was sitting and now I was soaked in beer.

Jamie looked at me and babbled a "sorry" with an ironic smile. I swear I held on so I wouldn't hit that kid. I don't know what he had, but I knew he wasn't in his normal state. In all this time of friendship with Jamie we had never fought, at least not physically, and it wasn't going to be today that would change that. I decided to leave him watching the game alone, I knew we'd really lose, let him have his jokes with someone else.

The next day I didn't talk much with Jamie, we worked as usual, most of the time I was silent just watching the interaction between him and Claire. But what was confusing me was that it seemed like nothing had happened yesterday, when I arrived, he just commented a little about the game, Claire made a little fun of our defeat as she was not interested in rugby and he laughed. Jamie didn't comment on me leaving him alone at the Pub, or on the fact that he cursed at me and I did the same.

He was the same old Jamie, quiet, serious, who once in a while would tell a joke or two. There was something there, and I'd find out soon enough. I decided to do what I do best, observe. I waited for our day to end and pretended to be going home, but actually I waited across the street for Jamie to leave, I knew he would always walk home, it would be easy to follow him without being noticed. I was frustrated when I saw him walking home normally, nothing unusual. But I decided to wait and a half hour later I saw him leaving again, but now he was different than I normally saw him. He was wearing a leather jacket, his hair was messed up and he was walking around greeting almost everyone he met.

That could be normal, but normal with someone else, that wasn't Jamie and I knew my friend too well to say that. I stepped up before I lost sight of him. I saw that he was approaching a bar that was close to his house and was attended by bikers, by the way, it was a bar that he used to say that whenever he passed by in the morning there were still people on the sidewalk and that he didn't know how they could stand it. Apparently he had found out what they did that was so interesting there.

I wondered, would I go into the bar to see what he would do? I guess I was being too paranoid after all, I always insisted for him to go out more, to be less stuck in that laboratory, what would be the problem with him having a little fun? But something I heard caught my attention and I changed my mind right away:

\- Alexander my dear, I thought you'd miss today's show! - said one of the guys in the leather jacket at the bar door.

Alexander? Ok, I knew Jamie's full name was James Alexander, but he never used his second name for anything, ever, in fact he didn't even like to be called that. I saw he just smiled and talked:

\- I said I'd come!

\- It's all set now, are you ready to rock another night with the ladies?

\- Aye! - he answered and entered the bar.

Yeah, I guess Alexander's loving practicing his Scottish accent. Of course I know Jamie's Scottish, so am I, but he's never had a very strong accent except when he was nervous or angry about something and that didn't sound like the situation at the time. I decided to go right in and see what he was up to. I chose to stay at the back of the bar so I wouldn't risk him seeing me, although I had lost sight of him and soon the lights went out, apparently a show would start and it wouldn't be easy to find him in the crowd;

Except when the stage lights came on, finding him was a lot easier than I thought. I blinked several times to see if I was seeing right, that one on stage with a microphone was Jamie? This time he wasn't drunk enough to get on stage and sing like he did last time, at least he didn't seem to be and didn't have time to drink. Before I could think of anything else the song started and soon I identified the famous guitar riff, no, it wasn't happening.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikGyZh0VbPQ>

When Jamie started singing I was even more shocked, that wasn't Jamie, not really! It really looked like a rock star doing a performance, where did he get that from? I think I was in such a state of shock that the song that I know is long, lasted only a few minutes, but more shocking than him singing was what happened at the end, two blondes invaded the stage and clung to him without mercy, he just smiled and left with the two off the stage.

I couldn't think of anything, I just left the bar and went straight home. Tomorrow Jamie would hear from me, or maybe Alexander? And that's what I did, I never get to the lab early, never, but that day I made a point of waiting for Jamie to arrive, he wouldn't be able to get away from me and I wasn't in the mood to wait all day:

\- You! Come with me! - I spoke when I saw Jamie coming into the room.

\- Good morning to you too Murtagh!

\- I don't have time for this! - and I pulled him into the storage room. I locked the door right away. I didn't want him to get away.

\- What's going on? May I ask why you dragged me so kindly into this place? - Jamie asked without patience.

\- I'm the one who wants to know what's going on!

\- And will I know? You put me here! Murtagh, stop this stupid joke, I need to work!

\- Was the show good yesterday?

\- What show? - He looked at me confused, now he was gonna pretend he didn't understand.

\- I didn't know you had the talent to be a rock star...

\- Oh again about that? It's been a week, hasn't it lost its fun?

\- I am talking about yesterday's show, Jamie, or would it be Alexander?

He just stood there staring at me, I saw he was lost, but what was going on?

\- Jamie, you really don't remember what you did last night?

\- I remember, I went home after I left here and I slept, I was tired.

\- No, that's not what happened.

\- Oh, so now you know more than me? You were following me by any chance? - he spoke in an ironic way.

\- Yes, I was! You've been acting strange lately, talking and doing things you're not used to. I decided to follow you last night to see what you were up to and I found out! - I said it by showing him my cell phone. With a little sacrifice I was able to film some of the great performance of the evening.

Jamie began to watch without interest, but soon changed his expression to shock. He couldn't have been faking it, his reaction to the video was too real:

\- You really don't remember that?

\- No, I...I was home, I'm sure, I mean, I remember coming home and sitting on the sofa tired and...waking up there! Fuck!

\- How would you do something like that and not remember? Did you drink? - I asked in amazement.

\- Of course I didn't! Would I drink at work? And to do that I'd have to be almost in an alcoholic coma!

\- So what's the explanation for your behavior? - I asked curious.

I saw he turned white on. What was going on?

\- Jamie?

\- It's just that I, well, I think I know what's happening to me, it's a reaction...

\- Reaction to what? Bad drink?

\- No, to the serum! - He kept his voice down.

\- To what? Serum? What do you mean? No, you didn't, Jamie, don't... - what this kid had in his head?

\- Yeah, Murtagh, I applied the serum on me.

\- YOU WHAT? - I screamed and slapped Jamie in the head.


	10. Trapped

POV Jamie

After I confessed to Murtagh what I had done, I felt that a weight had left my shoulder, but soon another one came, the weight of your angry best friend giving you a giant sermon of the great bullshit I had done, how unprofessional and unethical I had been in doing that and worst of all, why I hadn't trusted him to know everything. I tried to explain what went through my mind when I did what I did, but I didn't have much to say, I didn't even know what had led me to do that, I mean, I knew, I wanted to prove that my medicine really worked, but at the time I injected myself it was out of pure impulse and frustration.

After the initial anger, Murtagh alerted me to another big problem, the reaction it was provoking in me and I can say that everything he told me scared me a lot, how had I become someone else? I knew that the serum would cause a loss of my inhibitions, but that was already too much, I was assuming another personality? And worse, I couldn't remember anything I did when I was Alexander, as Murtagh said.

Now things were snapping in my head, I always waking up on the couch in my living room tired and wearing the clothes from the day before, seeing strange people greeting me on the street, getting notes from waitresses in cafes and Claire!! My God! Did I do something to her? No, that day at the bar I remembered everything, we had just talked, yeah, that's all, at least that's what I was trying to convince myself: 

\- But now what? What are we going to do about Alexander? - Murtagh asked, making a point of putting Alexander in quotes with his hands.

\- I don't know, I thought I could control my actions, but now that you've shown me what he, I mean, I, I'm capable, I don't know and it scares me!

\- You could have thought of that before you did all the bullshit you did! - and slapped me again, now on the back.

\- I thought of all the possibilities, but that was never one of them.

\- Of course, because we had no way of knowing the reaction in healthy humans! After all the research and testing was done for people with some kind of dementia! - Yeah, he was still mad.

\- Ok, I know I was reckless in injecting the serum on me, but now it's done and we need to think of a solution!

\- Oh, now do we? I thought you'd do it all by yourself since you didn't need my help to do that shit!

\- Murtagh, I admitted I was wrong not to tell you, but now can you cooperate a little and help me here?

\- I don't know, I think it'd be fun to follow Alexander's adventures a little more...

\- Murtagh!

\- OK, Jamie, I'll help! - he said it with a lot of emphasis on my name.

\- What's your idea? Try to inhibit the effect of the serum? I'm trying to think about how to do that... - but I was interrupted.

\- Until we can create something to inhibit the effect of the serum, Alexander's gonna keep going around doing shows and conquering women, gee, talking like that isn't so bad. - I looked at him seriously. - Ok, continuing, while we try to create something to stop everything that's happening, we will, in this case, I'll have to watch you to see what you've been doing, I think this is the only solution at the moment, for my happiness.

\- And Claire? How are we gonna work on something in the lab with her here? Should we tell her?

\- Of course not! No one else will know what you did, if it gets out and Dougal finds out, forget our jobs and worse, forget our careers, he would destroy you and me.

\- I hadn't thought about it.

\- Of course not, if you had, you wouldn't have done that stupid thing! Now let's get out of this room, I'm getting claustrophobic! - and opened the door.

\- But what do I do now?

\- Keep being the usual Jamie and get to work! - he said angry.

Murtagh was right, there was nothing else to do but continue the day. But now I was scared, what would I do when that other personality takes over? I would have to trust my friend completely to get me out of any situation that Alexander could put me in. Wow, this is getting really crazy, referring to me as a third person when it is me all the time, but no, what have I gotten myself into?

I tried to continue my day normally and as incredible as it seems everything was quiet and nothing happened. I talked to Claire, we worked and it was like every day in that lab, nice and pleasant. When it was time to leave, Murtagh made a point of going home with me, wanted to see me get in and said that he would wait a bit to see if I wouldn't leave again like the night before. I tried to convince him to go home, I wouldn't do anything, but it was no use, he was on duty in front of the house for at least an hour, I know because I was watching him from the window.

But little did he know that I was more worried than he was, I couldn't relax for fear of something happening. I tried to get busy with something so I wouldn't think about what my life had become, but I couldn't succeed, I couldn't concentrate on anything and even though I was tired, I couldn't sleep, I didn't really want to sleep, I was afraid that if I slept, my alter ego would take over and do something stupid. Result? I went to work practically at dawn to see if I could do anything with my life.

POV Claire

Another night of poor sleep, I didn't know what was happening to me this past week, but I couldn't sleep well. The first few days were the blessed dreams of Jamie and the stupidity I'd done, then it was the feeling of guilt that'd taken over me and only got worse when Frank lay in bed next to me. What had I done with my life?

I decided to go to work, at least there I could occupy my head and not think about my problems, at least not that much, as I saw Jamie all the time and it didn't make it any easier to forget what I'd done. I arrived in the room and was surprised to see that Jamie was there, but I was even more surprised that he was asleep leaning over his desk. I never saw him like this, even though I knew he liked to work hard, he never showed tiredness, at least not in the lab.

I confess I spent a few minutes watching him sleep. He looked so calm and serene, for the first time I saw him with his messy hair, the red curls not as alive as they were when they were in the sunlight, but fell gently on his face... Claire, what are you doing? Stop it and go wake him up before Murtagh sees him sleeping and do something.

I slowly got close so I wouldn't make any noise. How would I do that? Scream his name? Shake his arm?

\- Jamie... - I tried to call him, nothing happened. - Jamie! - now more firmly, nothing. - Jamie! - this time I touched his arm softly and he made a sound and I saw a smile in the corner of his mouth, but he does that even in his sleep? I tried again, but this time I shook his arm slowly. I waited a while and then a pair of blue eyes were staring at me. I smiled and spoke:

\- Good morning! I didn't know if I was supposed to wake you up, but I never saw you sleeping here and... - I started talking non-stop until he interrupted me.

\- Good morning Sassenach! No problem, seeing you as soon as I opened my eyes, it has already made my day! - He said it as he got up from his chair.

Here he comes with that voice, it's okay that it could be hoarse because he had just woken up, but I already regretted doing what I did:

\- Now that you're awake, I'm going to start my work that the day will be long! - I spoke already going towards my table, but soon I was stopped by a strong hand that held me.

\- What's the hurry? It's still early and we have all day for that. - He said with that damn smile on his face and with the look that made my legs no longer obey me.

\- Jamie, I... - I didn't know what to say, we were at that distance again that wasn't safe, but before I could say anything, I heard the door open.

It was Murtagh. At the same time, I felt Jamie's hand release me and when I looked at him again, I saw Jamie as he always was, my friend and co-worker, looking at me with an innocent smile:

\- Good morning Murtagh! - he said calmly.


	11. More Than a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said it before, I'm really happy that you are enjoying my new fic!! Prepare yourself that now things are going to get more interesting!!😏😏

POV Jamie

\- Good morning Murtagh! - I spoke as I saw my friend entering the room.

\- Good morning! Good morning Claire!

I noticed that the greeting was not very enthusiastic, I knew it was early and he didn't use to be in a good mood, but had I done something? I looked around me, Claire looked at me shyly, but smiling, I knew I had slept on the table and she woke me up, did I miss anything?

\- Jamie, let's get to work! - Murtagh was serious. - I'm sorry Claire, but I'm gonna have to steal him for a few minutes.

\- Okay. No problem, I guarantee he won't even be missed. - she laughed.

I just smiled at her and followed my impatient friend:

\- Did something happen? - I asked.

\- It happened, you decided one fine day to become a subject of your own medicine and now I have to babysit a big guy! - he spoke almost screaming.

\- Shh! Keep it down, Claire can hear you!

\- Speaking of Claire, I think it's good to keep a certain distance, I think like you, Alexander has a certain attraction for her, the problem is that he has the attitude that you don't have!

\- I still think it's bizarre to refer to him as someone else, but OK, and I think you're paranoid, I would never do anything about Claire!

\- Like I said, YOU don't, your other self I'm not so sure anymore! 

\- Okay, since you insist, I will try to contain myself, I mean, contain Alexander! - I said it with a face, that was still very strange for me. - But anyway, you'll be here to help me, I don't know why you're so desperate!

\- That's the problem, I won't be here all day! Dougal called me early to say that I have to go to a lunch with him, meeting with investors for my project.

\- Ah congratulations man! I knew you'd get it!

\- Thanks, but now we have to deal with another matter! You'll spend the whole day alone, can I trust you? - he asked seriously, much more serious than he usually is.

\- Of course you can! And what can happen that is so bad? We're just going to work!

\- I hope you're right! Now let's go because in a little while Claire will think we're having something! Two men this size whispering in a small room...

I just laughed, my friend was back to normal.

POV Claire

I thanked Murtagh for leaving the room with Jamie, so I could breathe a little and get my leg moving again. I had to stop being like this, I've never been a woman who fell so easily for a man's charm, but I don't think any man I'd ever met had Jamie's charm.

I was shocked by what I had just thought. Claire, you're married and you love your husband, by the way, that's why you got married so young, out of love and you can't end up with a love like that because of a Scotsman who came into your life uninvited...can you?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the two of them coming back into the room:

\- Since you're all here, let's get to work! - said Jamie excited.

\- Your excitement bothers me! Can we work without it?! - Murtagh spoke with his usual face.

\- In respect of Murtagh, I promise to work without expressing any exaggerated joy! - I said it without much success to stay serious.

Jamie and I laughed and went to work. At lunchtime, Murtagh told me he'd leave for a meeting with Dougal and wouldn't come back. I was happy about the reason for his departure, but I can't deny that I felt butterflies in my stomach about being alone with Jamie.

I had to stop being silly, I was a 28-year-old woman, not a girl anymore, a teenager who can't hold her hormones in place. Jamie didn't seem to mind with his friend leaving and continued working. I decided to take Murtagh's cue and go out for lunch too, but before I left the room:

\- Claire, are you leaving for lunch? - Jamie asked me. I just said yes with my head. - Is it okay if I go along? I'm starving to death!

I wanted to go alone, but I couldn't say no to him:

\- No problem, but I was just going to the cafeteria right here in the lab.

\- Then let's share this great food! - Jamie said it and smiled at me.

\- Let's make this sacrifice together. - and I smiled back.

Against all my odds, lunch was very pleasant. We kept talking about random stuff and I was still shocked by the difference between this Jamie and the one who had kissed me. I knew it was the same person, but the look, the smile, had different intensities.

We went back to our lab, but we were both lazy to get back to work and we talked some more. I decided to get myself a coffee and asked if Jamie wanted some too. He accepted and continued the conversation while I picked up our coffee. When I went to deliver the cup to him, I noticed something different in his eyes, he was looking at me from top to bottom, but not just looking at me, that bastard was checking me out! I tried to look at him with indifference, but he soon opened a naughty smile to see me coming.

What had happened in those two minutes that I had gone to get the coffee? He saw that I hesitated to keep walking and he came to meet me without stopping looking at me for even a second. I felt my legs wobble, Claire, shame on you, he's only wanting the coffee, of course, if the coffee is in my breasts!

\- I think we can leave that for later! - he said taking the cups out of my hand and putting them on the table.

\- Jamie, I think it's better... - but he interrupted me.

\- Better what, Sassenach? - he whispered the words in my ear.

At that moment the little strength in my legs was gone and I had to lean my hand on the table so as not to fall like a sack of potatoes. Jamie more than quickly passed his hands around my waist and looked me in the eye:

\- Sassenach?

\- What? - and it was the only thing I could answer before he kissed me.

Like last time, the kiss started calm and gentle, but soon it became intense and urgent. I felt his hands tighten around my waist and press me against the table. I couldn't keep my hands still and soon I was with them around his neck pulling him closer to me. He just smiled between the kiss and quickly lifted me up, putting me sitting at the table. I heard all the things going on the floor, but I didn't bother to look.

Jamie stopped kissing me, but only to get the kiss down to my neck. Meanwhile I could feel his hands searching urgently for the buttons on my blouse. As he was beginning to unbutton, I heard a song starting to play and got scared, I quickly separated from Jamie. It was his cell phone ringing, he tried to ignore it and get back to what he was doing, but I had already gotten up.

What was I doing with my life? I wasn't like that! My God! I was making out with my boss, in the middle of the day, on the table and sober! I couldn't blame the drinking this time, I could only blame myself and this irresistible Scottish bastard! Frank! How could I do that to him? I had to get out of here! I tried to put myself in order so I wouldn't look like a madwoman and I went towards my things on the table. Jamie pulled me by the arm:

\- I've got to go, I can't stay here now! - I said nervous, without looking at him, I knew I couldn't look into his eyes.

\- Sassenach...

And that was the last thing I heard him say.


	12. Redemption

POV Claire

I got home so fast I was lucky I didn't suffer an accident! I couldn't remember anything I saw on the way, I still had the taste of Jamie on my lips and still felt his hands on my waist. How could I have done that again? I couldn't find a logical answer to the fact that I couldn't think or be rational around him. What did he have that made me act like a teenager? I'd never done anything crazy like that with Frank, my God, what had I done to my husband? I had no right to do that to him. Frank was always so understanding with my long hours of work, never complained about sometimes spending the weekend alone while I was in the lab. And what did I do in return? I made out with another man!

I had to redeem myself, but what would I do? Stop kissing Jamie would be a good start! Claire, stop and think! How long has it been since I last did something for Frank? I felt even worse not remembering, I had no answer to that question and that was more of a realization that I needed to do something, I couldn't let our marriage end because I couldn't keep my mouth away from a naughty Scotsman. That was when I had a brilliant idea! I'd make a romantic candlelight dinner for the two of us. I wasn't a woman who was too gifted in the kitchen and Frank knew it, further proof that he would value my gesture! The last time I'd done that was the first night we spent in that house when we moved to Glasgow. I remember I wanted to do something to " inaugurate" the new kitchen and even though I almost set it on fire, Frank loved my dinner and we had a great and very romantic evening!

I went through Frank's grandmother's cookbooks, I wanted to do something to remind him of home and bring comforting feelings, that was important that night. Soon I found a recipe that wasn't so hard to make and I ran to the market near home to buy the ingredients. After everything was underway in the kitchen, I ran to take a shower and get ready.

I picked out a dress that Frank had given me for my birthday. I never felt very comfortable in dresses, I always preferred the good old jeans, but today was a special night that required a bit more care! I did a light make-up and worked on the red lipstick, another preference from my husband who said it made me sexy, although I always thought it was an exaggeration, sexy was the last thing I could think of seeing me in lipstick, but tonight was not about me!

I went downstairs quickly when I heard the oven timer tell me that my food was ready. I smiled when I saw that I had managed to do everything without any accidents. I set the table with the dinner appliance we got as a wedding gift, it was reserved for special occasions, I laughed when I remembered I'd only used it once. I lit some candles to make it look more romantic and put on Frank's favorite songs to play in the background.

So I sat down to wait for him. I knew that day he didn't have classes until very late and because of his schedule, which was fixed on the fridge, he would leave the university in ten minutes. We didn't live far from campus, by car it would take ten minutes at the most, that was one of the main reasons Frank bought this house. Even though it was close to the university, it was on the opposite side of the lab, to go to work every day it would take almost half an hour.

I sat and waited and time went by. Fifteen minutes, half an hour... I was starting to get impatient, where had he gotten himself into? I'm sure classes were over, why didn't he come home? He probably got lost in some argument with some student or other teacher, I knew how Frank could be tangled up and he loved to comment and discuss some subject from the class of the day.

A few more minutes went by and the candles I had lit were already coming to an end. I wasn't a person who liked to wait, so I was already angry, but I had no right, I had done something unacceptable with Frank and I couldn't demand anything. As soon as I thought that, I heard a key noise at the door, he had finally arrived. I opened my best smile to welcome him, but he came in and went straight to the office to put his things away. I was a little disappointed, how had he not seen me there? And he didn't even hear the music? I took a deep breath, I couldn't get upset. He was used to coming home and being alone. I rarely came home early from work. I put my smile back on my face when I heard him leave the office. Soon he saw me and made a startling face:

\- You home so early? On a weekday? - he asked apprehensively. I expected a different reaction, I know it was a surprise to see me there, but I wanted to see him happy with this news and not scared.

\- I decided that today is your day! It's been so long since I've done anything for you, so long that we haven't had a romantic evening. - I said it with a smile on my face, I really wanted that.

\- I'm flattered! But you should have told me, I've arranged a dinner with the Dean of the University to discuss a project that I'm trying to implement in the History course.

\- But if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. - I said disappointed. He didn't even praise what I had done! - Can you cancel this dinner? Leave it for tomorrow? I made one of your grandmother's recipes!

\- Claire, I know you're disappointed! I'm sure you've spent a lot of time on all this, but you know how full the dean's schedule is, it was a miracle he was free today and it would be rude to cancel at such short notice!

\- Ok Frank, I think this meeting is really important to you. - I said it trying not to sound ironic - I'll put the food away and we can eat at lunch tomorrow.

\- I'm sorry Claire, I know you were upset, but you know I don't like surprises for this reason, our lives are busy and we always end up disappointed. - he said it by giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I just looked at him seriously, I had put so much expectation in this dinner and everything went down in less than ten minutes. Was it my fault that our marriage was like this? Didn't I realize before that because of our jobs we didn't even live properly as a couple? No, I couldn't blame myself for all that, could I?

\- I imagine everything you've done is wonderful, I promise you a great lunch tomorrow, but now I have to get ready! I don't want to keep the dean waiting for me! - Frank said it taking me out of my thoughts.

\- Of course, you can't keep him waiting at all! - I answered. But he kept me waiting for almost an hour and he didn't even notice.

I put everything I had prepared away and I remembered the lunch with Jamie. Nothing was planned, there was nothing sophisticated about it, but I had fun as I always had at his side. He loved to tell stories as much as any Scot, but he was also a good listener, he was always interested in what I had to say and had fun with my stories and my acid humour that hardly anyone understood, especially Frank. I always hid that side of me because he always took my jokes seriously and we ended up fighting over stupidities. How could I be attracted to a man so different from my husband? So different from the person I promised to be together forever?

I didn't even notice the time passing, I only realized I was still sitting at the dinner table when I saw Frank coming down the stairs:

\- I'm going! I'm sure it won't take long, but you don't have to wait up for me! - he said. He gave me a kiss and left.

I decided to get my cell phone to distract myself a bit, I was mentally tired of thinking so much. That's when I saw several missed calls from Jamie. I knew it hadn't been right for me to run off and leave him there without explanation, but if I hadn't left the way I did, I wouldn't have been able to stop and who knows what we'd do in that room. Then it snapped me and the next thing I knew, I was with my purse in my hand running out of the house.

POV Murtagh

I can't believe he did that! It was the third time I'd called Jamie and he wouldn't pick up. What was he up to? I was sure he was deliberately ignoring me, but I was a cautious guy, I had installed a locator on his phone and now it was time to start using it. I knew something was wrong! I looked at the address and he was definitely not in the lab anymore, by the way, I had no idea where he was, it was a residential neighborhood, but far away from where we used to go.

That Alexander is a pain in the ass! Did he decide to give a concert at someone's house? Was he with Claire? I didn't know where she lived and I was hoping it wasn't at this address. More than quickly I got my things and went to the lab, I wanted to know if he had left any traces there, like Claire for example. I was almost there when I heard:

\- Murtagh! - Claire screamed from across the street. What was she doing there in front of the pub? She was wearing a dress, all tidied up, I'd never seen her like that before, oh no, please don't be waiting for Jamie!

\- Hi Claire! I was going to the lab, are you waiting for someone?

\- No, I actually decided to come here to the pub hoping to find you guys... - she said a little shy and looking at the floor. What was going on?

\- I was just gonna pick up some stuff here to go after Jamie, he's actually waiting for a ride from me, he's without his car. - I made up some excuse.

\- Can I go along? I'm tired of being here alone! - She looked at me in a way I hated when they did 'cause I couldn't say no.

\- Of course! I'm just gonna get something and I'll be right back! - I just wanted to buy some time to think of some excuse to give Claire.

I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want to be rude to her, even though I had this reputation, I was hardly rude to women and I don't know what Claire had that I couldn't get mad at her, now I knew why Jamie was so in love with her, shit! We were already in the car and I was just hoping for Jamie or Alexander, I don't know who I'd find at that address, to not do anything stupid!

By the time we got to that house that it was on Jamie's cell phone, I knew that all my prayers had been for nothing. From outside you could see that there was a party going on, loud music, many cars on the sidewalk and worst of all, a strong smell of marijuana. Very well Alexander, you chose a perfect place! I looked at Claire and couldn't think of any justification for Jamie being there, she just looked at me scared, but didn't say anything.

We walked into the house and there were so many people drinking and smoking that they didn't even notice our presence. When I thought about asking if they'd seen a tall, redheaded Scotsman around, I heard two women coming from the back of the house very excited:

\- I can't believe he's really gonna jump! The guy's crazy!

\- Crazy and hot, right? I never imagined a guy in a kilt could look so attractive!

\- He's sexy even without clothes! - and they both laughed.

I didn't have to ask who they were talking about. My fear was: to jump from where? And he was in a kilt? Jamie never wore one, except on celebration dates in Scotland. I looked at Claire and she still had a frightened look:

\- Claire, what you're about to see isn't Jamie, he's been going through some tough times lately, especially after he got that email. A lot of pressure and you should know he doesn't handle failure very well, aye? - would that be believable? She just nodded her head and I pulled her by the arm going towards the back of the house.

When we got to the backyard, we saw several people around the pool screaming and looking up. I soon looked in the direction everyone was staring so intently and I stopped breathing for a second. There he was, on the roof, in a kilt and wearing a white T-shirt. The roof of the house wasn't too high and it was near the pool, now I understood where he would jump. I swear, if I could, I'd drown this Alexander in it with great pleasure.

POV Claire

I wasn't understanding anything. What was Jamie doing at this party? I couldn't see a reason for him to be there, he didn't seem to like that sort of thing, but Murtagh said he was having a hard time. I must have been a terrible friend, because I hadn't noticed many changes in his behaviour. What do you mean, Claire? Out of nowhere he started hitting on you! Was that all because of stress?

When we got out of the house all I could hear were screams, they were asking someone to jump, and from Murtagh's look I could tell who that person was. I followed his gaze and what I saw shocked me in many ways. There was Jamie on the roof dressed as a typical Scot, in kilt, but not only that, he was wearing a tight white T-shirt that was showing all his muscles that I didn't even know existed. I can't deny that it didn't attract me, I'd be crazy to say otherwise.

But even knowing it was Jamie, I couldn't tell he was the same person I used to see in the lab every day, obviously he was handsome all the time, but there he was different, he had a security in his eyes, in his behaviour, things I didn't see every day and I couldn't help but mention how sexy he looked in a kilt. Before I could think of anything else, I saw him putting his arms up and screaming:

\- I'm the king of men! - and in the midst of some excited screaming, he jumped into the pool.


	13. Confessions

POV Claire

I was still shocked by what I had just seen and wondered if he had survived the jump, the pool had to be deep so that a man over 1.90 meters high wouldn't break his legs when jumping off a roof! But I soon saw him coming out of the water and everyone was shouting and applauding, the interesting thing was that everyone was shouting "Alexander" and he was raising his arms and vibrating with a satisfied smile on his face. Who was Alexander?

But before I could think of anything else, he came out of the pool and saw me. I soon noticed the malicious smile on his face and the piercing look all over my body. I automatically looked at my feet, I was shy and didn't know why, in fact I knew, everyone started looking at both of us and I felt even more Murtagh's disapproving look at Jamie.

He didn't seem to care what was happening around him and he kept looking at me. I started listening to a song, someone had turned up the volume and Jamie seemed satisfied when he recognized the first notes. I didn't take long to identify what it was playing either, it was Elton John's "Tiny Dancer", I loved that song and was scared to death to see that Jamie also seemed to like the soundtrack. But what really scared me was what came next, he approached me and took my hand, no, he wasn't doing that, he wouldn't want to dance in front of everyone, he wouldn't have that courage. How innocent you are Claire, the guy just jumped off a roof, why wouldn't he have the courage to take you dancing? Before I could get out of the picture, he pulled me really hard near him and I heard everyone screaming.

At that point I wanted to jump in the pool to hide, but Jamie wasn't willing to give up and he knew how to convince me. He soon put his hands around my waist and started singing in my ear, I never imagined this song could get even better in a Scottish accent. I felt a chill all over my body and it wasn't because I leaned against Jamie's wet clothes, I knew very well what was going on and I didn't like to lose control so easily. Even though I didn't like it I knew I had lost control a long time ago and in a brief moment I ignored everything and everyone around me, I closed my eyes and listened to Jamie's hoarse and melodic voice in my ear, his strong hands on my waist and the warmth of his body sticking to mine. We were in a private bubble and I didn't want that moment to end, but soon reality pierced our bubble and materialized in the form of Murtagh:

\- You stay here! - he said angryly separating me from Jamie. - And you come with me! - and pulled Jamie by the arm.

But Jamie seemed neither convinced nor satisfied with his friend.

\- I'm fine here, there's booze, music and now my Sassenach. - he said looking at me smiling.

\- Jamie, we need to go now! - Murtagh said angrily trying to pull him back.

\- Jamie is sleeping, but Alexander still wants to have some more fun!

I looked at him confused. What did he mean Jamie was sleeping? Okay, he was pretty drunk, it was the only explanation and the smell of marijuana invading the place could be another. I noticed the almost deadly look Murtagh gave him and got scared, I'd never seen him so mad at his friend. I knew that a fight between the two would be unfair, Jamie was much taller and stronger than Murtagh, but in the current situation I could not tell if Jamie would have such an advantage over his friend, even so, a fight was the last thing I wanted to see happen, so I decided to interfere:

\- Jamie, I'm tired, I want to leave and Murtagh's already done a lot tonight bringing me here, can you take me? - I asked him looking as affectionately as possible, I knew I was playing with fire, but I didn't want to see the two friends fighting.

He looked at me, then looked at Murtagh who was still angry and took my hand:

\- Just for you Sassenach! - he said and then gave me a wet kiss on the cheek.

I smiled shyly at Murtagh who just answered me by turning his eyes. As we walked to the front of the house, I noticed that everyone greeted Jamie as if he were an idol, what had he done for these people? Jumped off a roof? When we were about to leave, a woman with red hair and expressive green eyes stopped in front of Jamie, preventing him from moving on:

\- You're leaving already? But we're just getting started!

\- I wanted to stay, but I have to take this beautiful girl home! - Jamie answered by passing his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. I just smiled helplessly at that woman.

\- Oh, I see! - she smiled in a malicious way towards us. - But you know you can come back whenever you want, after what you did, the doors will always be open!

\- I'm pleased with the invitation Geillis! - Jamie answered with a satisfied smile on his face.

During that short conversation, Murtagh didn't say a word and just watched his friend with a frown on his face, yeah, I think it would be hard to see him smiling tonight. We were getting to the car when he finally decided to pronounce himself:

\- What did you do for this Geillis?

\- Oh, nothing much, I just showed her a more efficient way of growing marijuana, to improve the performance of her plantation! - he answered so unpretentiously that it seemed a common thing.

\- You what???? - Murtagh shouted. - Get in that car before I do something I regret! Lucky for you Claire's here!

\- Murtagh, you have to relax more, have you ever been told you take things too seriously? You should have tried some of what Geillis grows, you'd relax this ugly face a little!

I wanted to laugh, but I knew I couldn't. Murtagh turned so red I thought he'd explode at any moment, but instead he just sat in the driver's seat and started the car:

\- Ugly face will be yours after I punch you to "relax" - Murtagh said quietly. - Now get in the car, Alexander!

Jamie just smiled and got in the car. I was still confused about this name change, but I think it should be a common treatment between them, or just when Jamie was drunk, I don't know and at that time I just wanted to go home, this night had been too much for me! Luckily, Jamie soon slept in the car and we went all the way in silence. Murtagh left me at home and said goodbye without saying much more, I knew he was mad at Jamie and I didn't want to fill him with questions, I think we all needed a good night's sleep.

I slept well and didn't even see Frank get out of bed, that's when I noticed the time on the clock, I was late! I ran to take a shower and get ready. When I got downstairs I was surprised to see Frank still at home, he used to leave much earlier, but that wasn't the time to argue about it, I had so many things on my mind and unfortunately Frank was the last of my worries. I left shouting goodbye to him and went to the lab like crazy.

Actually I wasn't too late, I'd get there on my usual time, but I wanted to get there before Murtagh, I needed to talk to Jamie alone. I had spent part of the night thinking about what happened and I couldn't understand anything, what happened every time we were alone that he acted in a different way? What about last night at that party? Who was Alexander? As expected, he was already in the lab when I walked in:

\- Good morning, Jamie! - I said it like every day I met him.

\- Good morning Claire! - he answered me with that usual smile, Jamie's smile, calm and serene.

\- Are you OK? - I asked him seriously. 

\- Yeah, why wouldn't I be? - he answered with a confused look.

\- Why ? I don't know, maybe for drinking and going crazy wanting to jump off a roof?

He laughed, but he still seemed confused by what I was saying:

\- Jumping off a roof? You must be pretty crazy for that!

\- And you were! - he kept looking at me weirdly, what was wrong with Jamie? Alcoholic amnesia? - Or was it Alexander?

When I said that name I noticed his eyes widening and all the color of his face disappearing.

\- Alexander? I don't know what you're talking about.

\- Jamie, you're a terrible liar! Now you're gonna say you don't remember dancing with me? Or that you kissed me here in this room yesterday and if I didn't run out when your phone rang, I don't know what else we could have done at that table! - I said nervously, we had never discussed about the kisses, I always tried to ignore and he seemed to do the same.

I thought Jamie was gonna faint in front of me. I got scared and approached him by putting my hand on his shoulder:

\- Are you all right?

\- Claire, I, I need to tell you something... - he was stuttering.

\- What? I know, you regret doing what you did, right? I can't... - but he cut me.

\- No, I can't regret what I don't remember doing! - He said nervous.

\- Don't you remember? How can you not remember? I know that day at the Pub we ended up drinking a little too much, but yesterday in this room we were both very sober! Only if you've been drinking during office hours and I didn't notice! - I said outraged, how could he not remember? Was I that insignificant? And why are you making such a big deal about it Claire? Wouldn't it be better to forget everything that happened?

\- Of course I didn't drink! It's not because of the drink that I don't remember what I did!

\- What is it then? Was it so insignificant to you that you didn't want to remember? - Why was I saying that? I was hurt and I didn't know why.

\- No! Claire, you would never be insignificant to me! - He meant it and I really believed him. - But it's something I can't control! I, I've been doing things lately that I can't remember and that I wouldn't normally do.

\- Why can't you control it? Are you, by any chance, using drugs? - I asked scared, what was happening to Jamie? I could only remember what Murtagh had told me last night, that he was going through some difficult times.

\- Of course not! I mean, not totally! Oh, why is that so hard to explain to you?! I screwed up, I wanted to prove something and I ended up screwing up my life! Murtagh will kill me for it, but you need to know, I applied the serum on me, at first I thought it would only cause me to lose my inhibitions, but what happened was that another personality came along, like an alter ego, Alexander, and everything he does I can't remember...

I blinked several times to make sure I was awake and listening to all that. What had Jamie done? It's OK that I'd thought of worse things to justify all this madness, but apply the serum on him even without knowing the consequences? And another personality? My God, that was so much more complex than I imagined.

\- So every time you kissed me, it was actually Alexander? - I sounded crazy saying that.

\- Yeah, that's why I don't remember anything, but you know he's me, right? He's just a part of my personality that does what me, Jamie, wouldn't have the guts... - I got shy, that was harder than I thought.

\- So? What's that supposed to mean?

I saw Jamie raised his head that was low and probably thinking something. I noticed that he was serious, with a determined look and I got scared, I'd never seen him like that, but now I was confused, who was he now? He took me by the arm and approached my face:

\- That means now I want to remember what I did! - And before I could say anything, he kissed me.

How was that possible? Jamie's kiss was completely different from that Alexander guy, but they were the same person! Jamie's kiss was affectionate, it seemed like he was exposing everything he felt at once, but it wasn't a dull kiss, it had an intensity that made me float without taking my feet off the ground, I was so stuck in those feelings that I didn't hear the door open:

\- So you're really a slut!

\- FRANK?? - I separated from Jamie frightened to see my husband standing at the door with a hateful look in our direction.


	14. My Hero

POV Jamie

I still couldn't believe what was happening! I was really kissing her and not like Alexander, like me, Jamie! Not that Alexander wasn't me, but what good was it if I had done everything she said I did if I couldn't remember? I knew it wasn't right, after all she was married, but during our discussion she didn't seem to care about that "small" detail, I mean, she didn't show regret for the things that happened and that's what gave me the courage to kiss her now!

But what was going so well was interrupted by something, or I would say, someone who didn't seem very happy with the sight of our kiss:

\- So you're really a slut!

\- FRANK??? - Claire screamed scared as she separated from me. - What are you doing here?

\- Why? Is that a problem? Did I interrupt the lovebirds? - he answered rudely.

\- Frank, let's talk in the office... - Claire tried to take him by the arm.

\- What's the problem with us arguing here? If this co-worker of yours shares you with me, you have no reason to hide anything from him, do you? Or don't you want him to know what kind of woman you are?

\- What are you talking about? What you saw was... - but she was interrupted.

\- What was I talking about? Claire! Do you have the nerve to ask? I come here trying to get my key that you took by mistake this morning when you ran out of the house and what do I find? My lovely wife making out with a bloody Scot! I think I know the reason for the rush now!

\- Frank, I...

I saw Claire couldn't talk, she was still in shock and was trying to process Frank's words. I stayed in the same place, not knowing what to do, should I say something? Should I leave the room?

\- Claire, just give me the keys so I can go to work, I'm not going to argue about this depressing scene I just saw! When I get home I'll see what I do with you! - Frank spoke practically spitting the words in Claire's face.

I started to get really annoyed at the way he was treating her, I know he had reason to be angry and nervous, but that was no excuse to treat any woman that way, let alone his wife.

\- Will you see what you do to me? - Claire spoke up and stared at him coldly. - What do you think I am?

\- My wife! Mine! - he shouted in response pushing Claire, who luckily didn't fall when she balanced on the chair. She was scared, it was over the line!

\- I think you'd better go, you're both nervous and... - I tried to speak calmly, but I was interrupted by being pushed abruptly by Frank.

\- You shut up and stay out of this, you fucking Scot!

I may be a calm person, but there's a limit to everything! I didn't think twice and pushed him back by hitting him against the wall. I stopped in front of him and put my finger on his chest:

\- The fucking Scot here is in charge of this lab and the one who has to shut up and get out is you! Now! - I screamed.

He tried to raise his hand to hit me, but I was taller, stronger and faster. I held him tight as he tried to react, I listened to Claire despair and I turned to see her:

\- Claire, are you all right?

\- Jamie! Look out! - she screamed scared and when I turned around I only saw Frank's hand come up against my face.

At that same moment Murtagh entered the room:

\- What's happening here? What kind of a joke is this?

\- Ask your little friend! - Frank said trying to leave the room, but Murtagh stopped him.

\- Where do you think you're going? - he asked him holding the door.

\- Murtagh, let him go - Claire spoke with a determined look. - Frank, go away! Isn't that what you came for? - She threw the keys at him.

Frank took the keys in the air and looked at the two of us:

\- That's not the end of it! - He said pushing Murtagh that let him leave the room.

As soon as he left, I ran to where Claire was sitting:

\- Are you all right? - I asked her putting my hand on her face. 

\- I guess I'm the one who has to ask that question, how's your face? - she asked worriedly passing her hand where Frank had hit me.

\- That was nothing, he didn't even have a strong punch! - I tried to make her laugh.

She just smiled. We were stuck at that moment, one staring at the other when we were interrupted by Murtagh's cough:

\- Can somebody explain to me what happened here? You could hear the screams from the front door, lucky it's so early that hardly anyone has arrived.

Claire and I looked at each other, she looked in my eyes for permission to tell him everything that had happened. I just agreed and she started to tell, from our conversation to Frank's flagrant. I tried to read Murtagh's expressions as he listened in silence, but he knew how to hide his feelings very well. When she finished telling everything:

\- I think you'd better go home, rest, stay here won't help you at all. - he said.

\- No, she won't be home alone! - I spoke more than quickly, I didn't know what that crazy husband was capable of.

\- Jamie, you don't want to play the hero now, you know the risks of the two of you together and alone, what if Alexander decides to make an appearance? Better not make things worse, and I think Claire has to work it out on her own.

I looked back at him annoyed, and when I was going to say something, Claire cut me off:

\- Jamie, he's right, I need to go home and think about everything that happened and... - she stopped talking and looked at Murtagh who understood the message and left us alone. - As I was saying, I need to understand everything that happened here, my God, I'm married, I can't go out kissing anyone around and...

\- I'm not just anyone and you know it! - I mean it.

\- And what are you then? My friend? My lover? What's this we're doing?

\- I don't know how to name it, but I know I care about you Claire, this is not just an affair, a foolish thing we did when we were drunk, I know there's all this going on with me now and I can't promise it will be easy, but one thing I can promise you is that I like you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy, like you've never been before!

She smiled and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I hugged her at the same time, we stayed like this for a few minutes until she stepped back:

\- I don't know if I can promise you the same, Jamie, I don't want to hurt you, what I need to do is go home and think about what I'll do with my life. I'm just asking you to be patient, that's all.

\- Sure, no problem, I'll be here and I'm sure Murtagh won't let me get away.

She laughed and got up from the chair. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

POV Claire

I went all the way home thinking about everything that had happened. How could my life turn upside down in a few hours? Don't be silly Claire, your life had changed a long time ago, you were only blind for not seeing. Who was I kidding? My marriage was not a happy one, I thought it was normal, that it was like that after getting married, the passion lessened, the routine kept us going, normal. But it wasn't normal, not in a happy marriage.

And how could I not notice all that until I met Jamie? Simple, because he was everything Frank wasn't. He gave me attention, he wanted to know about my life, what I liked to do, my interests and best of all, he gave me affection. I'm not talking about the kisses we exchanged, but treating me like every woman should be treated, with respect and attention. But what would I do with my life now? Would I let Frank go and run into Jamie's arms?

It wasn't that simple, at least not for me. And it still had all this confusion of Jamie's personalities, after all, which one liked me? He made a point of saying they were the same person, but it was all very complex, would he ever get back to normal? I can't deny that I liked them both, both Jamie and Alexander had their charm. What are you thinking? That's a lot for me now, before I can decide what to do with Jamie and his crazy alter ego, I had to sort out my life.

I came home and of course I was alone. I knew Frank would go straight to work, he wouldn't be beating himself up sad at home, he probably hit someone on the way. I never imagined he could be that rude and violent. It still scared me just to remember. I stood in the middle of the living room for a while, wondering what I was going to do, and without realizing it, I started walking towards Frank's office.

It was uncharted territory for me there, I never entered it, and I was never interested in what he did either. Yeah, our marriage really had a lot of problems. I walked in and soon sat down at his desk. It was big, wooden, I remember when Frank bought it from an antique shop, he was very excited to tell me the whole story behind this simple piece of furniture.

It was big, but it was covered in papers, they were tests and college student papers, it had some notes from him too, organization wasn't really his strong point. I always argued that he should have a computer at home to organize everything, but he claimed that only the University computer was enough. I was never a very curious person, especially when it came to going through things from people I liked, I always trusted Frank a lot and saw no reason to go through his paperwork looking for something, but something was attracting my attention that day.

The drawers on the desk seemed to be full and one was half-open with several papers stuck. With a bit of difficulty I managed to open one and a couple of notes popped into my hand. I kept thinking about what I would do, I couldn't invade his privacy and read, could I? No Claire, you're not like that, stop this nonsense! But something caught my attention, on a paper it had a lipstick mark.

Without thinking twice I took all the notes and started reading. Every line I read, my mouth opened more, I was lucky to be sitting down otherwise my legs wouldn't be able to stand. There were several student notes, some had simple declarations of love, but others were praising the night they spent together, my husband's virility and much more. Some had phone numbers and dated from years ago. How could I have been so naive? So foolish to think that all the time he spent in college was on projects with the students, well, they were projects, right, but not the ones on the school curriculum!

How he had the right to do that scene of seeing me kissing Jamie when he apparently cheated on me with half the University! I know I couldn't think of it that way, just because I was cheated on, it wouldn't be a problem to cheat on him either. But the difference is that I didn't cheat on him out of pure desire and nothing else. Now, more than ever, I knew that what I felt for Jamie was real and it was something I'd never felt for Frank, at least not in that intensity.

I took all the notes and went to the living room, I could stay there for five hours waiting for him to arrive, but I wouldn't give up, he would listen. And as I imagined, he didn't come home until after dark. As always, he came in and went to the sacred office, probably he had more notes to keep. When he returned to the living room, I didn't wait for him to say anything:

\- I always thought it was romantic that you like to write notes instead of texting on your cell phone, but I think it can be a disadvantage when you're cheating on your wife, hiding it on your cell phone would be much easier! - I spoke in such a calm way that I was quite surprised. I just threw all the notes in his face.

\- Claire, I can't believe you're taking this seriously, they're just notes from students who think they're in love with me.

\- Oh, yeah. They may think so, but you didn't have to match that feeling, which according to Laoghaire was the best night she ever had, she still made a point of describing everything you did with her, in fact, things you never did with me, I was even surprised by your performance! - I still talked trying to stay calm, but my jaw was already so tight that it was hurting.

\- You know how girls that age can have a fertile imagination, and I didn't think you were a woman who went through her husband's things!

\- Frank, stop treating me like an idiot! I know you cheated on me with half your students! And not just this year, but since we got married!

\- And who are you to talk about cheating? You were there kissing that Scot, and if I didn't get in the way, what else would you do?

\- I may not be a good person for having done that, I'm not proud, but I know I'm a much better person than you, because with Jamie it was just a few kisses and even then I still felt bad for you, I tried to repress my feelings for him because I thought you didn't deserve to be treated like that, but you never cared about me, I was just a trophy for you to show off to the other teachers while you were fucking all the students you saw ahead, not even caring about them and even less about me! You're a scumbag and that, Frank, I never was, let alone Jamie, you're not half the man he is!

\- Oh, so that's it? Are you in love with that redheaded scientist? Is that it? - He laughed ironically, which only made my blood rise even higher.

\- It doesn't matter to you how I feel about him, what matters is that I don't want you here in this house anymore, let alone in my life!

\- You're not getting rid of me that easy Claire! - he said going my way.

I got scared and took a step back, falling to the ground. At the same time I heard the front door open in a bang. It was Jamie. What was he doing here? But before I could ask, he ran and caught Frank by the collar:

\- You heard her, get out of this house, now! - he was screaming with the strongest Scottish accent ever.

Incredible as it sounds, Frank obeyed and started walking towards the door:

\- This isn't over, Claire! You can't always hide behind this Scot! - he screamed coming out of the house.

Jamie came up to me, stood me up and spoke:

\- It's all right now, Sassenach.


	15. Perfect Night

POV Claire

\- It's all right now, Sassenach.

The moment I heard that last word, I looked straight into his eyes and now, more than ever, I knew it was Alexander and not Jamie there with me. It was still hard for me to assimilate all this confusion of two personalities, but what mattered at that moment was having him with me, I didn't care which one, I knew they both liked me.

\- How did you end up here? - I asked, I had no idea he knew where I lived.

\- I was sure he wouldn't leave you alone, so I got your address from the lab records and came as soon as I got rid of Murtagh. - he answered with a satisfied smile on his face.

Now I didn't need any more proof that it was Alexander there with me, the accent, the smile and the aversion to the overprotective friend were strong indications that Jamie wouldn't remember anything the next day:

\- Are you really all right, Sassenach? - he asked with the smile still on his face.

\- Yes, I am, now that you're here with me I know Frank won't be back. - I smiled back.

I knew it was wrong. I should send him home, but why did it feel so right? Having him there made me happy and safe, I felt like I'd never felt before. I also knew it was wrong to have another man in my house when I was still married, but what marriage was that? Frank never respected me and probably never loved me. While I was rambling on about my ideas, trying to find a reason to have him there, Jamie or Alexander, I didn't know what to call him, he came up and touched my arm:

\- I won't leave you alone, you know I care a lot about my Sassenach, don't you? - he spoke in a loving and at the same time seductive way, which made my legs weaken.

I just smiled and nodded. He passed one of his hands over my face, while the other took a lock of my hair that insisted on falling over my eyes. A shiver took over my body, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt his breath close to my face. With much sacrifice I opened my eyes to face a pair of wonderful blue eyes staring at me.

It was then that I saw something that surprised me, deep in Alexander's seductive gaze I could see Jamie's serene and innocent look and that confirmed to me what he had told me earlier, they were the same person and Alexander was nothing more than the materialization of all of Jamie's inhibitions. But before I could think any more, he kissed me and everything slipped out of my mind, I could only enjoy the feeling of his mouth on mine.

It wasn't the first time we'd kissed, but this time everything seemed different. The desire, the affection, the urgency to show everything we felt for each other and now I felt freer and more sure that it was right. Jamie didn't waste any time and put me sitting on his lap while he settled down on the couch.

For the first time I felt comfortable exploring his body. I passed my hands through his red hair, I always had this urge when I saw him do the same. He seemed to enjoy it, as I felt a smile between the kisses, which quickly intensified. Soon I felt his hands, which were on my waist, begin to rise up inside my blouse. At that moment I knew I couldn't stop, but I didn't want to and I allowed myself to feel something I had never felt before. Pleasure. I stepped abruptly away from him and received a questioning look, but it soon turned into a mischievous smile when he saw me take off my blouse.

His hands were all over my body, my groans were contained by intense, long kisses. With trembling hands, I tried to open the buttons of his shirt, but the mission was interrupted by strong hands. Jamie laid me down on the couch and started kissing me on the neck and went down quickly all over my body. My breath was short, my eyes couldn't stay open because I knew what he was about to do. Frank had never done this before and I never asked, I was afraid he'd find me too bold. How silly I'd been! But soon that thought went out of my head when I felt Jamie exploring my innermost part, at that moment I was sure I'd made the right choice. It all happened so fast and with such intensity that the next thing I knew we were in my room and I was lying on Jamie's chest, listening to his altered breathing as he slept. I just smiled and gave myself over to sleep too.

POV Jamie

I woke up and couldn't locate where I was, I just knew it wasn't my bedroom. I felt a weight on my legs and when I saw what it was I got desperate. No, I couldn't have done that. I looked at my body and I was without clothes, just like her.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember something from last night, but nothing came of it! The last thing I remembered was being in the lab and arguing with Murtagh about Claire. He didn't like me telling her about the serum and everything that was happening to me. He hadn't been happy about our involvement either, but he knew I cared about her and nothing would change my mind, he was just worried about her husband and what it might happen if he found out something.

I also remembered trying to convince him that I needed to see her to see if everything was okay. Alexander had made it happen, and he had succeeded in the mission, far too well! I felt terrible to be there, in bed with her and not remember anything! How would she feel about that? At that moment I felt her move and for a second I thought about pretending I was still asleep, but what good would it do to delay the inevitable? I looked aside and saw her slowly opening her eyes.

She was so beautiful, her hair was messed up and she looked serene, she seemed happy:

\- Good morning! - she spoke to me in a voice still hoarse with sleep.

\- Good morning, Claire. - I answered shyly. What would I do now? Would I tell her I didn't remember anything that happened?

\- Jamie, you don't remember, do you? - she asked so calmly that I was surprised.

\- I, I... no, Claire, no, I don't remember! - I answered frustrated.

\- Hey, you don't have to be like that, I knew it the moment you spoke to me, I knew it was Alexander.

\- And you still didn't care? I didn't force you to do anything?

\- Of course you didn't! Jamie, as you said yourself, you're the same person and you'd never be like that, brute, in fact yesterday I could see that Alexander is nothing more than you a bit more uninhibited and Scottish! - she laughed a bit, getting a bit flushed in the face.

\- But I feel terrible waking up next to you and remember nothing!

\- Have you tried forcing your memory a bit? You can't possibly not remember anything! I'm sure you were here with me, even if a little hidden.

I looked at her and thought how crazy all this was! How could she still want to be with me? I tried to remember something from last night again, but nothing came but the conversation with Murtagh:

\- Close your eyes and concentrate on me. - she spoke seriously.

I didn't answer and just did what she asked. Nothing happened. I felt her taking my hands and caressing them. I took a deep breath and tried again. A flash of a scene came into my mind, I got scared and opened my eyes:

\- So? Did you remember anything?

\- I don't know if it was a memory, but I saw the two of us kissing on the couch.

\- Yeah! It worked! I knew you were here! - she said excited and hugged me.

\- It's not much, but it's something! I think you're my salvation! - I said it smiling and hugging her harder.

\- I don't think we should get too excited, but I promise I'll help you! - she said pulling away from me.

\- Would you mind telling me how I got here?

She smiled and started to tell me everything. She told me she'd discovered all of Frank's cheating, the argument they had and my triumphant entrance to save the night. Although I felt bad for her, I couldn't contain the laughter of my great heroic act. I saw that she remained serious:

\- I'm sorry Claire, I know there's nothing funny about what happened yesterday, but you telling me how I got into your house, I felt like a comic book superhero! - I was serious, but still with a smile in the corner of my mouth.

\- But you were my hero! I don't even know what he could have done if you hadn't shown up! - I just smiled.

\- I just hope I remember next time!

\- You will! I told you I'll help you! Now you'll have two people on your feet!

\- I guarantee you're much nicer than Murtagh! - I laughed and held her in my arms giving her a kiss.

She laughed, but soon she got serious again:

\- Jamie, we need to talk.

\- I knew that part would come...

\- As much as Frank did wrong and cheated on me, I don't think it's right that I'm still married and being with you. Yesterday I really needed you and I don't regret it, but I think we should take it slow now.

\- It might at least repeat one more time, after all I can't remember anything about yesterday... - I said, pulling her to me.

\- Jamie! - she laughed - As tempted as I am, no, you'll have to try and remember yesterday, at least for now.

\- All right, I respect you and I'll wait. I just can't guarantee that Alexander will do the same! - I laughed.

\- Can you take this conversation a little seriously? - she said it angrily, but with a smile on her face. - Jamie, you know I want to be with you. You just need a little patience and I need a good lawyer.

\- That I can help! I know the best lawyer in town! Ned Gowan! I'm sure your divorce will come out really fast!


	16. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this new chapter, I'm really happy with all the comments and kudos, thank you!!! 😍😍 Stay home, stay safe! ❤❤

POV Jamie

I was happy. Who was I kidding? I was very happy! The smile didn't leave my face and I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was walking to work, but I couldn't notice anything around me, all I could think about was her. How could one night have changed everything? And one night I couldn't even remember? It didn't matter, she liked me, period. Even the fact that Alexander took part in a few moments of my life wouldn't change that.

I walked into my office still smiling when I saw Murtagh was already there, when I went to say good morning I got a punch as an answer:

\- Can I ask what the hell was that? - I said angry. I put my hand on my face, it had not been a strong punch, but it was enough to take the smile off my face.

\- That was to repay the five hours I spent locked in that damn room! - he shouted in response, pointing to the room where we kept documents. - If it wasn't for the cleaners, I'd be there until now!

\- But it wasn't me! It was Alexander, I don't even remember any of it!

\- I don't care if it was him, you don't claim you're the same person? I think so too, and the body is the same, he'll feel the punch the same way you did! - he smiled satisfied.

\- Remember that he may also want to fight back, iongantach (idiot.)

Next thing I knew I was on top of Murtagh and Claire was screaming:

\- What are you two doing? Will you stop this stupid fight! You guys are friends!

At the same time I stopped what I was doing and looked at her without understanding anything. Murtagh had the same angry face as when I walked into the lab minutes before.

\- What happened to you two? Can't I leave you two alone anymore? - Claire asked, still indignant, when she came to see me.

\- What happened? Ask your boyfriend... - Murtagh answered still staring at me in disbelief.

\- He's not my... well, that's not the case now, may I ask what got into you to hit your friend? - she asked me fixing my hair.

\- He hit me first!

\- Because you locked me in a room!

\- Will you stop? You look like two kids! And I'm a long way from being your mother, now explain to me exactly what happened! - Claire said it sitting in her chair and staring at us seriously.

\- Last night your gallant knight wanted to run to your rescue and I tried to stop him. - Murtagh spoke rolling his eyes. - And of course Alexander had the brilliant idea of distracting me and while I was in the document room, he locked me up and went out to meet you. I couldn't get out until five hours later when the cleaners came to do the job and heard me scream.

I noticed that Claire was trying to hold back the laughter and it was annoying Murtagh even more:

\- And that made you hit Jamie? - she asked, still holding the laugh.

\- Of course, I've had enough of that other personality bullshit, he'll remember what he did for good or for bad!

\- Jamie, why did you fight back? I can tell you it's hard not to laugh at Murtagh locked in the room, but you didn't have to hit your friend...

\- In my defense, by the time I saw what I was doing it was too late!

\- Alexander? - she asked, and I just nodded.

\- Well, now that you've made up your minds. - Murtagh tried to interrupt her, but she continued - We need to think of a solution to Jamie's lack of memory when Alexander takes on his personality. And before you ask me - she looked at Murtagh - I already know everything and I also know how to differentiate Jamie from Alexander, oh, and I also know that Jamie doesn't disappear completely, so I don't think it's going to be very difficult for him to regain his memory.

Claire said it all with such certainty that I felt optimistic for the first time about this whole confusion of personalities. Murtagh, incredible as it sounds, just agreed and the three of us went to our computers. We spent the whole day working on possible solutions to my memory loss while Alexander took charge of me. Once in a while I noticed Murtagh's disapproving look when Claire approached me and we exchanged some affection, even if innocent.

\- Since you now have someone to watch over you, I'm excusing myself from this service! - said Murtagh looking seriously at both of us. - So whatever happens to Jamie, Alexander, who knows who else, I have no more responsibilities! I wash my hands!

\- I'll take on that role with the greatest of pleasure! - said Claire smiling at me.

\- Yeah, I see... - Murtagh said it rolling his eyes. - I'm going home, I've had enough of this! If I think of anything tomorrow, I'll see what I do!

\- Oh my friend! I'll miss you walking me home! - I spoke trying to hug him as he ran away from my display of affection.

\- Very funny! Don't do anything stupid, I don't care and I don't want to run out and help!

We just laughed as he left the room.

POV Claire

How could I have imagined that my life would become so much fun even if I lived in the midst of chaos? That's how I was feeling next to Jamie. Even with everything I'd found out about my failed marriage, Frank's temper and all the confusion with Jamie's personalities, I was so happy it didn't feel right. The whole day at work had been light and pleasant.

Of course, the visit to the lawyer that morning had helped my mood and optimism about how I felt about Jamie. Ned Gowan really was the best lawyer in town and after I told him about my situation, he had promised me a quick and sure divorce. I had enough evidence to end his academic career if he didn't sign the divorce. I wasn't a vindictive person and had no intention of doing that to him, but it was good to know that I had something in my favor if he tried to do something. I was still worried that Jamie would be in my life and get some revenge from Frank, but Mr. Gowan had promised me that he would ask for an injunction against him, to avoid any unnecessary incident.

\- You didn't tell me how your meeting with the lawyer went! Did it go well? - Jamie asked, seemingly reading my mind.

\- Yes! Couldn't have been better! He said that in less than two weeks Frank would get the divorce notice! He says there's no way he'll get away with it. It's a done deal. - I answered with a smile on my face.

\- That's great! - He hugged me. - But I still worry about you, what if he decides not to accept it amicably? I don't feel good about leaving you alone in that house! - he said really worried.

\- There's no need to worry, my lawyer has letters up his sleeve in case he decides to create problems, and I've already had all the locks in the house changed, he won't be able to come in whenever he wants.

\- But that won't stop him from looking for you.

\- Jamie, it's all under control, I've already talked to a co-worker who's gone there to get all of Frank's stuff, there's no reason for him to look for me and if that happens I'll call the police. - I wouldn't like to have to take these extreme measures against Frank, but after seeing his violent reactions against me, unfortunately that's what should be done.

\- If you're so sure, who am I to contest? - he said with a smile and still hugging me. - I think we should leave this lab to celebrate your divorce!

\- But it hasn't even been finalised yet! You already want to celebrate?

\- Yeah, I do. Everything is a reason to celebrate!

\- Okay, if you insist. - I laughed - Where are we going? To the Pub?

\- No, this occasion deserves a more special place!

Jamie wouldn't tell me where we were going, but it wasn't an area of town I knew a lot about. I knew that there were a lot of sophisticated bars and restaurants, but as I didn't usually go out much, I didn't know. How pathetic it was to remember that I had been living in Glasgow for two years and knew almost nothing there, while my almost ex-husband probably knew all the bars in town. I tried to get those thoughts out of my mind when I heard Jamie:

\- Here we are! May I have the honor of your company, Milady? - he spoke stretching his arm towards me.

\- Most certainly, Milord. - I laughed as he took his arm around mine.

We entered the bar-bistro, as it was called, and I stood still for a minute to admire the atmosphere. It was wonderful and fancy. Was Jamie crazy? How could we afford that place? The whole place was bright, with a lot of modern lighting fixtures, the tables were dark marble giving the bar a more sophisticated look. The chairs were inviting and looked very comfortable. I noticed that at the back of the bar there was a piano, which at the moment was being played divinely by a musician. I was a little embarrassed to be dressed so simply while everyone there looked so elegant.

I saw Jamie talking to a girl who soon smiled and led us to a table. How had he got a table so fast? We sat down and I noticed Jamie looking at me:

\- What was it? - he asked. - Didn't you like the place?

\- No, it's not that... I don't understand, how?

\- How what? - he asked confused.

\- How did you get a table that easy? And how are we gonna pay for it? And you could have told me to change my clothes! - I kept it down.

\- Wow, how many questions, but let's go, I got the table just by asking, no mysteries, she just smiled and showed this one, don't worry about the check, tonight it's all about you! And stop being silly, you're the most beautiful woman in this place, clothes don't matter! - he smiled and kissed my hand.

I was still amazed at how easily he could leave me speechless. I was still in doubt about how easy it was to sit there, but I knew the power of his smile, if the girl were like any woman, that would be enough to get the best table in the place. I decided to stop worrying so much, he was so committed to please me that I would be foolish to waste this night for silly reasons like clothes.

Soon we were drinking a good wine and talking about our lives. We both realized that we did not know much about each other, what we had done before we met, and it was good to tell a little about me to someone who was really interested in knowing. The night passed in the blink of an eye, when I saw it, we had already drunk three bottles of wine! I noticed that Jamie had been trying all night to get close to me, but I don't know why I kept him away from any demonstration of affection in public. I still didn't feel comfortable being with him in front of everyone, even if those people didn't know me.

Still the look of admiration didn't leave Jamie's face and I was grateful for it. I went to the bathroom in a moment and when I came back, he wasn't at the table. I looked all over the bar and I couldn't find him, had he gone to the bathroom too? I sat down and tried to calm down, he hadn't gone away, he wouldn't leave me there alone, would he? While I was trying to think of the countless possibilities for his disappearance, I started to listen to the sound of the piano, it was a song that I liked a lot and I started paying attention, but then I was shocked to hear and see who was singing and playing the piano. It was Jamie! With each note he played and sang, I felt myself shivering more and more, I didn't know this talent for music, but then I started paying attention to his pronunciation and I knew who was there was Alexander, but I didn't care. When the song was over, everyone from the bar applauded and he came towards me. I felt shy because everyone was looking at us, he didn't seem to care and didn't take his eyes off me. And like the other night, behind Alexander's seductive look, there was Jamie, my Jamie, and when he kissed me, I was sure, he was back. I ignored all the applauses and got lost in that moment, indeed, there was no turning back.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntuVM3JxZYo> (this is the song he was singing and playing on the piano, please listen 😊)


	17. Slainte!

POV Jamie

The night couldn't have ended better. I knew I had done something other than just talk her into kissing me like that in public and still under applause. It was Alexander's thing, it could only be, but at the moment I didn't care much what he had done that I couldn't remember, the important thing was that I was back and kissing her:

\- You keep surprising me. - she said when we stopped kissing.

\- Me or Alexander? - I asked a little upset.

\- Jamie, you know it's always you, right? Now stop doubting your ability with women, if you knew what that smile of yours had done to me...

\- Oh, yeah? Tell me more about it! - I said, smiling at her, she slapped me on the arm.

\- Fool! I think we've had enough wine for today! Time to go home!

\- Go home? Or each one to their own house?

\- On the way you will find out! - she answered with a smile.

I paid the check faster than I could and she just laughed at my current despair. When we arrived in front of the bar:

\- I think it's a good thing you've decided where we're going, because your house is one way and mine is the other!

\- Yeah, I've already decided! You go to your house and I go to the lab, I just saw that I forgot my keys there.

\- You're not going there alone at this hour!

\- Jamie, it's not even midnight! I don't see any problem, the security guard will be there!

\- No, either I go with you or you go to my house and get those damn keys tomorrow!

\- Okay, I'll pretend this suggestion is purely out of concern for my safety! Let's just go to your house then, I'm too tired to continue this discussion.

I just smile. And I also kept thinking and hoping that the house would be at least habitable, these disappearances of mine like Alexander didn't result in good things. On the way, in the taxi, I noticed that Claire soon slept leaning on my shoulder, she was really tired. When we got home, she was walking sleepily on my arms to my bedroom. I laid her on the bed and watched her for a while, how could she be so beautiful? Even with messy hair, tired eyes after a full day and a night filled with lots of wine, she was perfect:

\- Are you gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna lie here with me? - Claire said, opening her eyes and extending her arm towards me.

\- Are you sure about that? Weren't we supposed to slow down?

\- If you start with this nonsense, I'll call Alexander! - she laughed and pulled me by the arm.

To avoid falling on her, I grabbed her by the arms and turned her quickly as I lay down, so she lay on top of me and started laughing:

\- You were fast! I think I'll use that threat more often!

\- I think someone here has had too much to drink and is talking too much! - I said kissing her right away, not giving a chance for an answer.

When I stopped kissing her, I took the time to admire her beauty even more. Her hair was messed up by my hands that couldn't stay away, her lips were red from my kisses and her eyes sparkled with so much desire that I couldn't hold back any longer. I quickly took off her blouse and while I was on the mission to open her bra, I saw that she rose slightly from my body and took off her pants. Our eyes remained fixed on each other and without even noticing, we were naked and totally surrendered to the moment. Feeling her in charge was something I had never imagined would be so pleasant, in fact I never knew that this would come true one day.

And so I had a wonderful night with Claire and the best was to remember it all. I woke up with her in my arms, I could see that it was still early and Claire was sound asleep. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, that day I would not be in a hurry to go to work. A few hours passed, I supposed, when I was awakened with an elbow on my rib:

\- Wow, how romantic you are when you wake up, I felt loved now! - I spoke with some difficulty.

Claire looked at me scared. What was happening?

\- What happened, Claire?

\- Did you see what time it is ? I just saw it and there are several missed calls from Murtagh!

\- I don't know what time it is and I don't care what Murtagh wants to talk about, I just want to stay in this bed and with you longer! - and I pulled her to me.

\- Jamie, we can't ignore our work and don't even think of giving me that smile, damn I shouldn't have talked about its power over me! Come on, we gotta go!

\- Why do you have to be so responsible? I'm your boss, I promise not to tell anyone that you didn't go to work today! - and I tried to hold her in my arms.

\- Jamie! Are you sure it's you? I've never seen you so irresponsible! - she talked to me looking me in the eye like she was looking for something.

\- Of course it's me and stop examining me! - I said it by turning away from her hands that were trying to open my eyes more. - Let's get to work, then, since you're not giving me another way out! But for that, we need a shower, right? - I picked her up in my lap and took her to the bathroom.

\- Jamie! Are you sure it's you?

\- You want to examine me again? - I asked, laughing as I opened the door.

POV Claire

We were late for work, and it was not little. We got there only after lunch, and that didn't leave Murtagh a bit satisfied. What he was trying to tell us in the numerous calls was that Dougal had shown up at the lab collecting the new report of our experiment to send urgently to the WHO, we were missing the deadline. And of course he was not happy about our absence, especially Jamie's, since he was our team leader and head of the department. Murtagh tried his best to calm the beast and extend the deadline, justifying our absence as a field research:

\- I think it's good now that you put that fire out and go to work, I'm not going to keep getting all the blame while the little couple have fun! I have a social life too, if you don't know it! - Murtagh said angry.

\- Sorry Murtagh, we really pushed it a bit today, but I promise it won't happen again! - I said it trying to calm him down, I was really feeling bad, I've never been negligent with my work and it wasn't going to start now, not even for Jamie.

\- I admit my fault, the delay was caused by me, Claire really wanted to come early and take your calls, but now that we're here, enough talking and let's get to work! - Jamie said trying to cheer up Murtagh without much success.

We stayed silent for a while, just focused on what we had to do. But soon the heavy mood passed and we kept talking about all the things Alexander had already done, which cheered up Murtagh a bit because he loved to tease his friend. We had two days of hard work to put everything in order, after all this Jamie's mess, we ended up leaving the research a little aside.

I ended up spending the nights at Jamie's house, I didn't feel comfortable sharing the bed that had been mine and Frank's with him, and even though he wasn't saying it, I think he felt the same way. At the end of the second day, we finally managed to finish everything and send all the paperwork to Dougal and everything on time:

\- I think that calls for a celebration! - I said cheerful - What do you think?

\- You lovebirds can celebrate because I already have an commitment! - Murtagh said proudly.

\- And does this commitment have a name? - Jamie asked.

\- Yes! Ellen!

\- I can't believe you're going out with Dougal's sister! - Jamie said freaked out. - Are you crazy?

\- Relax! Isn't that what you told me to do? So I did it! If you cared more about your friend, you'd know I've been talking to her since that lunch I had with Dougal, what can I do, she couldn't resist my charm!

I couldn't hold my laugh, The face Jamie made for Murtagh was priceless. It took him a while to react and answer something:

\- Okay, just don't screw up!

\- That, my friend, is your department! - Murtagh said it and left before Jamie could say anything.

I couldn't stop laughing and it wasn't really pleasing Jamie:

\- Will you stop?! It's not funny, I can see that all this will come back to us, I don't want to see what will happen if Colum finds out!

\- Relax! - I told him laughing even more because of the frown he got. - It's okay, I already stopped, it really wasn't funny! - I tried to get serious and kissed him on the lips.

\- You're lucky you're very attractive! - he said with a smile.

\- But we've already done a lot around here, let's celebrate the end of a hard work! Where do you want to go? The pub? - I said cheerfully pushing him out of the room.

\- Oh, my God! I created a monster!

I laughed and kept pushing him out of the lab. I was really happy and I wanted to have fun. We decided to go to a different bar, I knew Alexander was well known at the pub that Jamie always went to and I didn't want to cause any confusion that night, much less a show for other women. And yes, I was jealous.

We walked into the bar and it was a lot like the other one, the difference is that it had a space for people to dance if they wanted to. We sat at a table near the counter and one of the only ones available, the place was popular and only we didn't know. Jamie hurried up to get our shots of whisky to toast our day:

\- A toast to a productive day! - he raised his glass.

When I was going to answer the toast, I saw something that left me speechless, it was not possible!

\- Claire, are you okay? - Jamie asked worried.

\- No, I'm not okay, I'm furious! How can he be here? And with a blonde who's probably one of his students! To go out with me, a place like this was horrible, now to come with the lovers, it's great! - I spoke out of control and in anger.

I saw Jamie look in the direction of my gaze and then he saw Frank:

\- Claire, take a deep breath, let's not spoil our night because of him, do you want to go somewhere else?

\- No, now I want to stay right here! - I said determined, I wouldn't give him that taste, who would have to be bothered with something would be him.

Jamie just looked at me and took a deep breath, I knew he wasn't happy about it, but my pride was speaking louder. How could Frank be this other person I barely knew? The few times we went out, it was to some fancy restaurant in the company of boring college professors, but probably on the nights he'd leave me at home alone, he'd enjoy the city bars with these girls. I drank all my whisky and ordered more. 

Unlucky for me, I saw that Frank was heading in the same direction as Jamie, they'd probably sit on the counter since there was no more table in the bar. I didn't know whether to get up and go after Jamie, or sit and watch it all. The second option won with a huge advantage because my legs weren't responding to me. Soon the inevitable happened and they met. I couldn't understand what they were talking about, let alone listening, but I could see in the eyes of that girl who was accompanying Frank that it wasn't very nice at all. Jamie came back to the table with a different look. He put my glass of whisky on the table while he drank his:

\- Let's dance, Sassenach! - he pulled me by the arm and scared me. Damn it, I knew I couldn't have left him alone with Frank.

Next thing I knew, we were on the dance floor and I couldn't even hear what was playing, I could only feel Jamie's, or Alexander's, look on me. A possessive, yet affectionate look. He was with his body glued to mine, his hands sinking into my waist. He knew how to dance, and very well, I'd seen it before, that day in the pool, but today he seemed more determined to show it. I don't know if they guessed it, but they put on a '70s song and the next thing I knew he was spinning me around and doing a thousand things that even I didn't know I could do. I saw that everyone stepped away from us and kept watching, like it was a show.

Of course, somebody came up right next to us, and yes, it was Frank with the blonde. They started dancing and staring at us with an air of challenge. Since when did Frank know how to dance? But before I could think of anything else, I felt Jamie pull me back near him, but now it was a slower song and if all the maneuvers weren't enough, he kissed me in a way that I got applauses from everyone there. As we parted, I noticed Frank's gaze fulminating at us:

\- Learn! Nobody treats a woman better than a bloody Scot! Aye! - Jamie spoke to Frank with an ironic smile on his face. - Now come on Sassenach, I've got a private show for you at home! - and with a wink, he walked past Frank purposefully bumping into him, annoying him even more.

And to top it off, everyone cheered. He just grabbed a glass and yelled:

\- Slainte! - they all responded in the same tone. So Frank disappeared into the crowd and I smiled, indeed, that damned Scot knew how to treat a woman!


	18. Suspicious Mind

POV Jamie

I woke up scared. Was that a dream? Or did it really happen and I was remembering? I looked to the side and Claire was still sleeping:

\- Claire! Wake up! - I called her in a not-so-subtle way.

\- Jamie? Are we late? What is it? - she spoke still sleepy and confused.

\- Yesterday at the bar, I had a fight with Frank, right? - she just confirmed with her head. - After that we danced?

She just widened her eyes, looking really awake at that moment:

\- You remembered! And without my help! - she held me tight. - How?

\- I thought it was just a dream, but it seemed so real, we actually danced? And I don't think Frank was too happy...

\- Dancing is little for what we did, in fact, what you did, I just followed your movements, where did you learn to dance like that? And yes, Frank wanted to kill us with his eyes, or just me, or you, ah, I just know I had fun! - she laughed.

\- My mother taught me how to dance, said I needed to know how to guide a woman around the salon so she wouldn't resist me, silly thing, but I hadn't done that in a long time, let alone in front of a whole bar!

\- Your mother was right! - she smiled and gave me a kiss. - But now we need to see what's making you remember the things Alexander does, let's go to the lab, Murtagh needs to know that!

\- That wasn't my plan! - I looked at her smiling maliciously.

\- Jamie! Like your friend says, put out the fire, we need to work! - she got up out of bed quickly, giving me no chance to change her mind.

An hour later we were in the lab and Claire was excited to tell everything that had happened the night before to Murtagh, who even smiled when he imagined me dancing. We tried to create hypotheses and theories of how I was remembering the things I was doing when Alexander took control of my personality, but we didn't get very far, we knew that when I was in a situation that inhibited me or annoyed me in some way, Alexander would show up to do things that me, Jamie, wouldn't have the courage to do. That was more than certain, but what was making me get back in control so quickly? And no blackouts? At least not all-night blackouts. We knew Claire had a big part to play in all this and she was forcing me to be myself, without having to inhibit me from anything. Well, that was a good start.

The week went by quickly and practically without incident, Claire and I were happy as a couple. She was looking forward to the divorce, which according to Ned Gowan, was almost there, they had already sent all the paperwork to Frank to sign. Claire had decided that once everything was settled, she would put her house up for sale, she didn't want to live there anymore, she said she had many unpleasant memories and wanted to start a new phase in her life with me, I couldn't agree more.

It was another day of work in the laboratory, I was optimistic about the WHO response, we could finally start the tests on humans, little did they know that I was one of those tests and let's say we had created another use for the serum, not that I was proud, if someone found out what it could do in a normal person, I don't know what could happen to people walking around doing things they wouldn't remember afterwards. I was on my computer putting some data from the tests we had done, when I noticed something strange happening, besides the windows being closed by themselves, some files in my folder were disappearing. I got scared and turned it off quickly:

\- What was it, Jamie? - Murtagh asked, seeing the way I was staring at the computer.

\- I don't know, something strange started happening while typing, the windows closed by themselves, some files started to disappear... - I was still perplexed, nothing could go missing.

\- It must have been some system error, you know the computers here in the lab are protected. - he said it calmly.

\- Really? You know how there are hackers out there who can hack into any computer!

\- It's true! - said Claire entering the conversation. - Back at the University, there were some students who got kicked out after hacking into the dean's office computers and erasing all their history, Frank told me... - at that very moment she stopped talking and looked at me scared.

POV Claire

No, he wouldn't have all that trouble, let alone guts. How could he not Claire? You don't even know him, you have no idea what he'd be capable of, especially after receiving the divorce papers. I knew Murtagh and Jamie were watching me, waiting for me to continue what I was saying:

\- Claire, do you think it could be him? - Jamie asked as he approached me and took my hand.

\- I don't know, but I know I don't know him anymore and who knows what he'd be capable of to try to get back at you.

\- But what would he do with that data? - Murtagh asked. -It wouldn't be any use to him, a mere history teacher.

That's when it struck me, what use would Frank have to steal the data from Jamie's computer? Not much to him, but he knew someone who could take advantage of everything:

\- I don't think I've ever told you this, but Frank has a relative here in Glasgow, he's his godfather, he always said he was an inspiration and his idol. I've never met him personally, but I know his fame and I was afraid he'd get upset when he heard that his godson's wife was working for the competition...

\- Woman, stop with the mysteries and tell me who this relative is! - Murtagh spoke without patience.

\- Do you know Jonathan Randall?

\- Do I know Jonathan Randall? Frank is Black Jack Randall's godson? The director of Red Dragoons? The pharmaceutical network that's been trying to shut down Dougal and Colum for years? - Murtagh spoke totally in shock.

I looked at Jamie and he was silent.

\- I never thought it was relevant to tell you, and I never thought it would... - but I was interrupted by Murtagh.

\- You never thought it was relevant? Do you know why he has this nickname? Everyone who got in his way, scientists or laboratories, got completely banned from the market! He never leaves a trace and everyone knows it! Now I know why you didn't use your husband's last name to get in here, you'd never be hired!

\- Ex-husband! - Jamie spoke for the first time. - And now it's no use blaming Claire for not telling us, it really wasn't relevant to know that before, but now it is, if Frank delivers the data from our experiment to Black Jack we're done, Dougal wouldn't be at all pleased to have spent millions to see the medicine being produced elsewhere, but worse than all that, on my computer is the whole report of what's happening to me, since I applied the serum, it can't get out of here at all! - he meant it, I've never seen him talk and look at me like that.

\- But we're not sure that anything happened, it was just an assumption and as Murtagh said, the computers here are protected, it may have just been an error... - I tried to be optimistic, but deep down I was terrified, what could happen to Jamie?

\- I don't think anything happened, anyway, you two have to be wiser, you've provoked the fury of someone who, if he inherited a third of his dear godfather's personality, won't give up revenge so easily, even more so after what Jamie did. Besides "stealing" his wife, you humiliated him in front of everyone. - Murtagh was serious.

He was right, after what she'd seen Frank do, she didn't doubt anything else. What could he do with Jamie? Aside from ending his career, which was clear in his intention to steal the data from his computer, what could he do if he found out he was a living experience? If Black Jack found out about this new way to use our medicine? I assure you, he wouldn't think twice about using it.

POV Jamie

I was still upset about everything that had happened. I needed to get out of the lab for a while to think. Claire had insisted I shouldn't go out alone, but I thought she was already being a little extreme. I knew Frank wasn't happy about the divorce, let alone with me, but what could he do in the middle of the street? In broad daylight? Hit me? I'm sure he'd seen that he couldn't do that.

I just had to put my thoughts in place. What should we do? When I turned on my computer again, everything was right, all the files were there. Was it just an error? And I panicked for nothing? Worse, I put everyone in this situation of insecurity, especially Claire, for nothing? Anyway, all that had made us more careful about what we would do next. Murtagh forced me to take all the data about me from the computer in the lab, it was better to keep it in another place of more difficult access. Apart from that, Claire promised to take care of me so as not to be an idiot to Frank, which was difficult, that guy knew how to provoke me, and of course, take even more care of Alexander, since I still didn't have complete control over him.

I decided to stop by the cafeteria and buy some things for my team, I certainly needed a coffee and I think they would like a sweet to soothe their spirits. While I was going back to the lab I had a strange feeling, it looked like someone was following me, I looked back several times and saw nothing unusual. I kept walking, but that feeling didn't go away.


	19. Threat

POV Claire

I couldn't think of anything else but what could happen to Jamie if the data fell into the wrong hands, I didn't know if it was Frank or even if the computer had been hacked, I just knew I was scared. Jamie tried to calm me down, that I had nothing to worry about, that if Frank looked for him he'd know what to do. That I had no doubt, my doubt was what Frank might be able to do. Murtagh also tried to assure me that nothing had happened to Jamie's computer, but I could see in him a look of concern.

Two days went by and nothing really happened, we kept working normally and I felt more relieved. I was happy with the progress of our human tests, the medicine really worked and Jamie was euphoric, even forgetting his personality problems:

\- I'll get us some lunch and be right back! - I said giving Jamie a quick kiss on the cheek. After Murtagh's tantrum, we tried not to show too much affection in the laboratory.

\- Ok! - he answered quickly, barely blinking his eyes off the computer screen.

I left the room with a smile on my face. I wanted a different lunch today, I was tired of the food from the work cafeteria, and since everything was going well, we could celebrate a little with a good meal. I was leaving the lab building when I was pulled by my arm:

\- Frank? - I screamed scared when I saw the face of the person who was pulling me. - Did you need to scare me like that?

\- I wanted to make sure your little boyfriend wasn't together! - he spoke looking back.

\- I'm alone! - I tried to ignore his provocations - What do you want? I thought I made it clear that we would only see each other on the day of signing the divorce papers!

\- This isn't about the divorce, I think you should know I wasn't too happy to be made into an idiot by that Scot in front of my student... - I interrupted him.

\- Did you really come to my job to talk about this? Why? She didn't want anything more to do with you after she saw that she could have something better? - I said it with disdain.

I felt his serious, fulminating stare at me.

\- No! I came to warn you that I know what your little boyfriend did to himself, the "experiment" and my godfather was very interested in all the information I got...

I was in shock, but I was trying to show indifference to what he was talking about:

\- And what do you want? What's in it for you? - I asked impatiently.

\- What do I get? The end of your happiness with that clown! If you don't let him go, I'll end his career and yours!

\- What? Frank, are you crazy? I'm already giving you a divorce! The free pass to get all the young girls you want, not that I'd stop you before, but you won't have to live another life with me at home!

\- And you think that's what I wanted? If I did, I would never have married you! You know I don't like to lose at anything! - He said it angry. - You have two days! Otherwise your dear bosses will know what the Scotsman did, and as for you, they wouldn't like to know that my godfather sent you to work there as a spy for the Red Dragoons! - he finished speaking with a victorious smile on his face.

\- But I'm not a spy! - I said it rashly.

\- They wouldn't like to know that you omitted being married to a Randall... - he talked and walked away.

\- Frank! You can't do this! You have no right... - but it was too late, he was already far away and didn't care what I said.

I had to sit on the sidewalk so I wouldn't fall. My legs were shaking. How could he be so selfish?He was only doing it because he didn't want to see me happy with someone else! He really was a Randall, now I could understand everything they'd ever told me about Black Jack, and by the way Frank had learned a lot from his dear godfather! What would I do? If I told Jamie everything, he'd go crazy after Frank and I don't know what could happen, Alexander probably wouldn't make good choices. I felt a tightness in my chest, I couldn't let go of Jamie and without any explanation, no, I couldn't live with that, but I couldn't live with the guilt of ending his beloved career either, that lab was everything to him. I didn't use to be a person who showed emotions, but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face:

\- Hey Claire, what happened? - I heard Murtagh's voice.

I lifted my face and saw him staring at me worried, he had never seen me like that before, in fact nobody had seen me like that:

\- Nothing, silly thing... - I said trying to wipe away the tears that insisted on falling.

\- It's no foolish thing for you to be crying like that! Do you want me to call Jamie?

\- No! - I yelled. - No need, I'm better now! - I said getting up, Jamie couldn't see me like that.

\- Claire, I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me what's going on! - he spoke holding me by the arm, but not in a hard way, but affectionately, I didn't use to see him like that.

\- It's just that I, actually he, I... - I wasn't making any sense.

\- Him? Him who? Frank? - I just nodded my head. - Did he do something to you? - He talked trying to see if there was anything on my body.

\- No, he didn't, at least not physically...

\- Come on, let's get lunch and on the way you tell me, because if we don't come back with food, Jamie will suspect. - he said already understanding that I didn't want Jamie to know about this meeting.

And then I did what he asked, told him everything Frank said, about the threat to Jamie and myself. He remained silent as I spoke, but I knew he didn't like what he was hearing for his features, Murtagh could never hide what he felt, he might not talk much, but he showed it all in his eyes.

\- What do I do? I don't want to test Frank, I can see what he's capable of!

\- I've always thought he was a pain in the ass, but with all that you've told me, besides being a pain in the ass, I can only think he's an idiot! But like you said, we can't test him, I don't doubt he'll do everything he promised. But I also know that you would never let go of Jamie, I can see in your eyes how important he is to you, the same way I see in my friend and he wouldn't take it easy to lose you.

I looked at him with a weak smile, I was sure that Jamie wouldn't accept it, and that what was hurting me, in one way or another, I would hurt him. I'd have to choose, but which one? The most logical thing would be for me to leave the scene, I know he'd be sad, but nothing he couldn't recover, now his career would be something much harder to recover and I couldn't end years of work for being selfish and wanting him just for myself.

\- I know what you're thinking, and no, I won't let you leave Jamie, I wouldn't want to see my friend suffer, and neither would you! And before you say anything, I know his career is at stake, but I've got an idea, I don't know if it'll work out, but we have to try!

I smiled and I heard the idea. He suggested we go and talk to Dougal and Colum, they knew Black Jack very well and what he was capable of, if they knew we were being threatened by him they would do something to defend their employees, at least that's what Murtagh expected. I wasn't sure of the idea, but it was our only way out, and of course we'd do it without Jamie knowing, he'd never let me risk anything because of him. We came back with lunch and I tried my best to disguise the crying face and the fear I was feeling. Lucky Jamie was so focused on his work that he didn't notice much of my lack of energy and anxiety for the day to end soon.

For Jamie not to be suspicious, Murtagh proposed to go and talk to Dougal and Colum alone, if he needed, he would call me to confirm some information, but it was not necessary, he left the room and returned half an hour later with a discouraged look. I was terrified, it hadn't worked out, our only hope had gone to waste, what would we do now? I saw that Murtagh noticed my despair and came closer:

\- Calm down, Claire, it didn't go wrong, but it didn't go right either. We need to tell Jamie. - He kept his voice down.

\- Why? What did Dougal and Colum say? - I asked desperately. He gave me a serious look and spoke:

\- Jamie, we need to talk!

POV Jamie

\- Jamie, we need to talk! - Murtagh was serious.

\- Did something happen? - I asked at the same time I noticed Claire's desperate look.

\- It happened, but I think you should sit down, the conversation won't be pleasant. - he answered.

I looked at him suspicious, what was happening that only I didn't know about? Because only with Claire's look I knew she knew what Murtagh was going to tell me, and worse, I knew it was serious, she'd never looked at me that way, except when Frank almost hit her...

\- Did Frank do something to you, Claire? - I asked scaring her.

I approached her and took her hand, she was freezing. I saw some tears were forming in her eyes, what was happening? Or rather, what had happened? And why hadn't she told me? And what did Murtagh have to do with all this?

\- Jamie, calm down, stay still until I've finished telling you everything! If you open your mouth or interrupt me, you know, right? - Murtagh gave me a serious look.

And then he started telling me. As he was talking, I felt Claire's hand squeeze mine, but she wouldn't look at me, she was staring at the emptiness of the room. How could that guy do that?

\- Claire, you didn't think about fulfilling his threat, did you? - I looked at her seriously, she still couldn't face me.

\- Jamie, what did I say about interrupting? And no, Claire wouldn't do anything, I wouldn't let her, and I know you wouldn't either! So I had the idea to talk to Dougal and Colum about the Black Jack threat, the computer break-in and the data theft, of course I left out the part about you injecting yourself with the serum, they wouldn't really approve that idea. I was sure they wouldn't leave their employees at the mercy of that terrorist and I got it right, they didn't like the idea that we were being blackmailed, but you know them, they also didn't like that we didn't talk before Claire was related to him and that we hid the relationship between the two of you and other things.

\- And? What are they gonna do about it? - I asked.

\- They said they'll take the necessary measures.

\- So everything's okay? - Claire asked - Why did you say it didn't work out? - she looked at Murtagh angry.

\- Because they will take the necessary measures while we stay home! We were kept out of the lab indefinitely, at least until they deal with this problem, they don't want any more threats to the company and for them, the cause is us.

\- They can't do that! I can't abandon the tests in the middle! How will we end it on time? - I was angry.

\- Not only they can, but they did. Jamie, they own this place, we can't tell them what to do or not do! - Claire said trying to calm me down.

\- Why didn't you tell me you were gonna talk to them? Claire, why didn't you tell me about Frank's threat? Why was I the last to know? Do you think I'm incapable of thinking of a solution? Is that it? I'm sure Frank doesn't have the guts to do anything, I'd have handled it, I didn't have to involve Dougal and Colum in it! - I spoke angry.

\- Jamie, you know Black Jack, it's not just Frank anymore in this story, I'm sure if it was just him, you'd work it out, that idiot has no idea what godfather he's got, or has, and he's the same, we couldn't risk it! - Murtagh said.

\- Never mind, you should have told me. Especially you Claire, look how you're feeling and I couldn't even comfort you!

She looked me in the eye. It was horrible to know that she'd actually thought about leaving my life and not telling me about it. What if Murtagh hadn't shown up? What would she do? I was confused, angry, upset, I needed to get out of there.

\- I need to get out of here, I can't talk to you now, I can't see you like this and know that if it wasn't for Murtagh you wouldn't even tell me! - I said looking at Claire. - I'm going for a walk, you don't have to wait for me!

\- Jamie! - Claire said it trying to hold my arm.

\- No Claire, not now. -and I left without having the courage to face her.

I was walking, but I couldn't pay attention to anything around me. I was trying to put my thoughts in place, my feelings too, I knew it wasn't fair to be mad at Claire, or treat her that way, she was much more scared than I was of everything that had happened, I knew she wanted to protect me, but we were in this together, she should have told me. I decided to go to the Pub, I needed something to calm down, but before I could go in I felt a blow on my head and everything went dark.


	20. Black Jack

POV Claire

I was still upset about what I'd done to Jamie, I was sure he was mad at me, but he had to understand that I just wanted to protect him. Great move, Claire. Now he's walking around town alone and if he finds Frank? Or worse, if he went to meet Frank to have it out with him? I knew Jamie was a calm person, but you never know when Alexander might show up to handle it.

\- You know there's no point in sitting here thinking about what you might have done, he'd react the same way, I think by now you know him well enough to know that Jamie doesn't like to lose control of situations. - Murtagh talked to me taking me out of my thoughts.

\- Yeah, I know, I think I'll go home, it's no use staying here in the lab, he's not coming back and he's made that very clear!

\- You want me to walk you home?

\- I'll go to Jamie's, wait for him there, maybe we can talk civilly there, and I won't be relaxed until I see him safe at home either, it may sound silly, but I'm afraid something's going to happen. - I said it with a hint of sadness.

\- It's not silly, like I said before, I know what Black Jack is capable of! And if he saw an opportunity with Jamie's experience, he won't leave it alone! Only now we have to trust Dougal and Colum.

\- That's the hardest part, sitting around waiting for them to solve my problem! - I spoke in frustration.

\- It's not just your problem, we're in this together, although I'm going to confess that if it wasn't for Jamie's bullshit, none of this would have happened!

\- But if it wasn't for that, I'd still be married to Frank and finding everything beautiful while he cheated on me with half the University...

\- You're right, let's look on the bright side, even though that side only brought me a few grey hairs of concern! - he was serious, but soon he opened a small smile that in Murtagh's world meant a lot.

I just smiled back. We walked to Jamie's house which was not far from there. I knew he wasn't home, I could tell from the closed windows:

\- Are you sure you'll be all right? - Murtagh asked me again.

\- I'm sure! I'll leave you alone for a bit, I've kept you enough for one day! I know how much these strong emotions bother you! - I said it laughing.

\- I'm glad you know me! - he laughed. - But if you need me, just call me, if I'm available, I promise to help.

I laughed and said goodbye. Murtagh, even with his frown and his latent mood, was a great friend, now I understood his lasting friendship with Jamie. As I had predicted Jamie wasn't home and hadn't been there since we left in the morning for work. I tried to distract myself by watching a bit of TV, but it didn't work, I was too agitated to concentrate on anything. I wandered around the house like a crazy person until I looked at my watch and saw that more than four hours had passed since he had left the lab.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I took my cell phone and called him. It was off. No, it wasn't possible, he never turned off his phone. I tried again and voicemail. Relax Claire, the battery might be dead, that's it. I checked the messages, the last time he had viewed something was over five hours ago. That's weird. Sometimes he could be in a part of town where he had no signal. On an impulse I called Murtagh, knew he had a way to trace Jamie's phone.

Even though he thought I was a jealous nut asking for it, he did it and said that the phone was actually off, that the last place he could trace Jamie was at the pub near the lab by the time he left. That was not a good sign, at that time I was sure he still had battery in his phone. But then I realized that he really could have been mad at me and didn't want to be found:

\- Do you want me to go with you to the pub to see if he's there? - Murtagh asked on the other side of the line.

\- No, I think I'm being paranoid, he probably doesn't want to talk to me, so he turned off his phone...

\- Claire, I know you, you're just worried, and I know Jamie too, I guarantee he wouldn't mind seeing you after so many hours, I'm sure he's just drunk in some bar. I'll be there in about ten minutes! - he spoke out without giving me a chance to answer.

And ten minutes later we were on our way to the pub. I was nervous as a teenager going on a first date, I really wanted Jamie to be like Murtagh said, drunk at a bar table, waiting for someone to show up to take him home. But that's not what we found there, the bar was full, but no sign of Jamie. If I was trying to look calm until then, now I was desperate, where was he?

\- Probably Alexander must have taken over, let's go to the places he use to go, I know some bars and you know how popular he is, I guarantee you someone must know where he is! - Murtagh spoke trying to calm me down.

I knew I was being totally irrational and childish, a jealous girlfriend, he probably just wanted a few hours of peace, but something told me it had more to it than a simple escape to clear his head. I was walking on the automatic, just following Murtagh around the places, and every no we got, my heart squeezed more. Something really wrong was happening.

Then in the last place we went, I saw something that caught my attention, a blonde, the blonde! The girl who was with Frank at the bar! Without thinking twice, I ran towards her and pulled her by the arm. When she saw me, she got scared and tried to let go of my hands that were squeezing her tight:

\- Where's Jamie? I'm sure you know what Frank did! - I spoke almost screaming.

I saw Murtagh trying to pull me, everyone was looking, but I didn't care:

\- I'm not with Frank any more, he's crazy! He just talked about you and this Jamie guy! That he wanted revenge! It wasn't as much fun as it used to be. - She said it with disdain.

\- And what was he talking about? Revenge?

\- I wasn't paying much attention, he was talking about his godfather, who was going to finish off the Scotsman, who was going to draw every last drop of blood, a bit disturbing, but I think it was just a way of speaking! - she talked like it was the most normal thing in the world and all I could do was look at Murtagh in despair.

\- Lass, do you know anything else about this plan? - Murtagh asked with a calm that I didn't have at the time.

\- No, like I said, I didn't pay much attention, but I think he was talking about a hidden lab they had set up at the old family warehouse...

Without waiting for her to finish talking, I pulled Murtagh by the arm and started walking fast:

\- Claire, what are you doing? Where are we going?

\- I know where this warehouse is! Frank already took me there once to get some old family furniture!

\- But who's to say that Jamie will be there?

\- Do you really think he's out there? Just drinking and trying to relax? - I asked him seriously.

He looked at me just as seriously and handed me his car keys:

\- You drive! - and without further thought, we went to the car.

POV Jamie

I opened my eyes and still felt my head hurt. A strong light was over me, preventing me from identifying where I was. The last thing I remembered was entering the pub, had I been drinking and Alexander had appeared to make me forget everything? No, it wasn't possible, I didn't have those blackouts anymore. Where was I? I tried to move, but soon I noticed that I was tied up in the side of the bed where I was lying. I started to get desperate, where was I? What were they planning on doing to me? I noticed I wasn't in my clothes anymore, I was in a hospital outfit. Was I in a hospital? Would that justify being tied up? Not unless I'd tried to escape.

\- I see my patient finally woke up! 

I looked aside and there he was. The famous Black Jack Randall! I'd seen pictures in pharmaceutical magazines and in TV interviews, but I'd never seen him in person, he really had a superior look that Murtagh talked about so much:

\- Where am I? What are you going to do with me? - I asked him, trying to let go.

\- If I were you I'd save my energy, you won't get out of here, at least not now. I heard about your brilliant experiment! A revolutionary medicine! I knew you were good Dr. Fraser, I already wanted to hire you, but Dougal never allowed me to make an offer, he was right, I wouldn't let an employee who risks his life for his experiment leave my company!

\- I didn't risk my life, now I want to know why I'm tied up, if you want my medicine, it's not ready yet and being tied up here I'm not going to be able to finish it! - I said without patience.

\- Dr. Fraser, you know very well that you are not tied up in that bed just for your medicine, Frank passed me all your data, your boldness discovered something extraordinary! Imagine people taking a pill that would make them brave and uninhibited to do anything they want! I will become the king of rebellion!

\- Nobody needs a medicine to become brave, just believe in themselves more!

\- Just like you did to steal my godson's wife? - he spoke out laughing.

That only increased my desire to get out of that bed and show where my courage was! While he was still laughing at me trying to escape, two men showed up and I finally could see where I was, it was a glass room, a square, transparent structure with all the equipment from a hospital, but when I looked outside I could see that we were in a closed warehouse.

\- You two, take all the necessary blood from Dr. Fraser and then, well, then you already know, no trace or witnesses. - The two men agreed and smiled at me - Dr Fraser, it was a pleasure to meet you, a pity of the circumstances, I would have loved to have used more of your intelligence and talent!

I kept staring at him with a serious look. He just laughed and left the room. I took a deep breath and looked at the two "slaves" of Black Jack. They were dressed like nurses, I didn't really know if they really were, but when I saw one of them take a gun out of his pocket and put it on the table, the phrase "no trace or witness" hit me in the head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.


	21. Two Faces of a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold your breath because this chapter is intense! 😮😮

**POV Jamie**

Before I could react, on second thought, I was with my arms tied, one of the "nurses" stabbed me and started taking my blood. From the amount of tubes I could see on the bench, it would be a long process. I tried to look around to see if there was any way out, but what way out, Jamie? You're tied up with a needle in your arm. Besides, they've got a gun, it wouldn't be smart of me to try and get out of here, let alone after drawing so much blood:

\- Lad, let me handle this! You know you don't have the guts to do anything on your own!

I saw the two men looking at me and one of them spoke:

\- How can I not have the courage? I know how to do my job!

\- I'm not talking to you! Although I must question your service, you know that this is not the best position to draw blood... Alexander, be quiet, you will make the situation worse, and no, I don't need you!

The men looked at each other and the same man who spoke earlier spoke again:

\- Who is Alexander? I think you'd better be quiet before I lose my temper!

\- And what will you do, lad? You haven't drawn all the blood you need yet! - I was getting angry. - I told you to leave Alexander! Now is not the time! - I took a deep breath. - What do you mean, Jamie? You put us here! If it was up to me, I'd have solved this problem with Black Jack by now!

\- This guy is crazy! - One of the men talked to me looking scared. - I think we'd better hurry, I don't know who he's talking to and I don't care!

I just laugh. I tried to think of something that would make Alexander go away:

\- Thinking about Claire won't do any good, you know I like her, just as she likes me, by the way, I didn't see you thank me for conquering her! - he was really driving me crazy. - Shut up! You've already messed up my life too much! Why do you think I'm here? No, Jamie, you're here because you injected the serum...

\- Shut up, Dr. Fraser! Our boss should've told us this guy's crazy! He didn't seem crazy before, now I understand why we tied him up! - one of the guys screamed.

\- No you idiot, we tied him up because if he was loose he'd have killed us by now, look at his size! - the other one answered.

While the two of them were arguing, I noticed a movement outside. When I saw it, I couldn't believe it, what was he doing there? Murtagh was crazy! At the same time I felt like I was alone again, yeah, Alexander never liked my friend.

**POV Claire**

We got to the warehouse fast. I looked at Murtagh and he was in complete silence and with a not very good face:

\- Next time I'll drive! - he spoke seriously taking the keys out of my hand. - Now let's see if Jamie's really here!

\- Murtagh, shouldn't we go through the back? - At the same time I said that, I felt him pull me behind the car.

And that's when I saw him, the famous Black Jack Randall. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about Jamie, what had that scumbag done with him? I was getting up to go after him when I was pulled hard:

\- You crazy woman! Let him go! You want to confront him? And do what? Jamie's probably in there and keeping Black Jack away will only help us! - I just agreed with my head and watched him get into a black car. Then he left and by the looks of it he didn't see us.

Still pulling me by the arm, Murtagh walked slowly to the warehouse door. It had a small window in it and without holding my anxiety I put my head to peek. The view wasn't very good, but soon I saw his red hair, he was there! I was going to open the door, when I was stopped by Murtagh:

\- Claire! You need to hold back, it's no use running around like crazy after Jamie, we don't know what they're doing to him or what they want to do! We can't not only put his life at risk, but ours too! Let me try and see what's going on!

He pushed me aside a bit and put his head on the glass to try and see what was going on inside the warehouse. We soon heard a little argument, Jamie's voice deep and strong from where we were, but we couldn't understand the words clearly. We saw that they were in some kind of glass cube, a sterile room like a hospital room. We could also see that Jamie was lying in a bed, now what they were doing to him was impossible to see.

\- I'm going in! I've got my coat on and I'm going to pretend to be a Black Jack employee, I'm sure he's got several and these guys won't be surprised, I'll try to distract them so Jamie can escape. You stay here, you hear me? Stay put and when you see us running, get in the car, I know you'll be a great getaway driver! - Murtagh told me giving me the car keys again.

\- But I want... - but I was interrupted.

\- You want Jamie to be OK, so you know you have to stay here quiet, getting in there will only get in the way, you know he'll be worried if he sees you! Did you hear Claire? What's the plan again?

\- Stay here quiet and run to the car when I see you... - I said disappointed, I didn't want to stand there without being able to do anything to help.

\- Yes! Now wish me luck! I've always been lousy with improvisation! - he talked by walking through the big door of the warehouse.

I saw him walking in the direction where Jamie was with two men who looked like nurses for the clothes they were wearing. I soon heard them:

\- Who are you? - one of them asked scared.

\- I'm Ian, our boss sent me here to supervise your work! He wants to make sure everything goes according to plan! - Murtagh said seriously. And wasn't he good at it? Now I appreciate his usual angry face.

\- I don't know any Ian! - The other man spoke. - And why wouldn't our boss trust our work?

\- Do you know how important that man lying there is? Our boss wouldn't risk losing that opportunity!

I saw that the two men were beginning to believe in Murtagh, as they began to move away from Jamie and head towards him. Then I noticed that Jamie was tied up and even without the two nurses around, he couldn't get out of there alone. I had to do something, I couldn't just stand by and watch! I took advantage that Murtagh was distracting the two men and I walked along the side of the warehouse, lowered between some boxes that were there. When I got close to the large transparent structure, I noticed that Jamie saw me and widened his eyes. I made a gesture for him to be quiet and entered through the door that the men had left open.

I got scared when I saw a gun on the table, but I approached Jamie's bed and lowered myself:

\- What are you doing here, Claire? - he whispered.

\- What do you think? I need to get you out of here, Murtagh won't be able to distract them for long! - and that's when I saw what they were doing to him, the blood being drawn in several tubes.

Before anything I untied one of Jamie's arms, the one with the needle. I carefully removed it and held it for a while, there would be no time to do anything else and I just wanted to prevent him from getting hurt, but when I went to try to help him untie the other arm, I knocked over a tray that was on the side of the bed and the noise echoed all over the warehouse making everyone look in our direction:

\- What are you doing? - one of the men shouted running towards us.

I saw that Jamie had just untied himself and was getting up:

\- Hide Claire! - he said, pushing me into the corner of the room.

And everything went very fast. Jamie punched the man who was coming towards us and made him lose his balance, but he soon recovered and tried to reach his gun that was on the table. At the same time, I saw that Murtagh was fighting with the other man, but he was a bit outnumbered without Jamie's size. Jamie seeing what the dark-haired nurse wanted, kicked him before he reached the table and with an agility I didn't know he had, took the gun and aimed at the man who was still lying on the ground:

\- I think it's time for you to get your friend and get out of here! - Jamie spoke up, still pointing the gun at the nurse.

The other man who was hitting Murtagh stopped at the same time what he was doing and looked at Jamie. The two nurses exchanged glances and the one under the gun spoke:

\- That job is not worth all that! I told you this guy was crazy! - and walking with difficulty he left the room in the direction of his colleague. - Let's go, they won't get rid of the boss's wrath anyway when he finds out what happened!

And they both left the warehouse.

\- Claire! - Jamie yelled at me looking around the room. - Are you okay?

Without a second thought, I ran towards him and hugged him. He dropped the gun he was holding and hugged me so hard I thought I'd break every rib, but I never felt so safe:

\- Now I am! Jamie! You almost scared me to death! I told you it was dangerous to go out alone!

\- I know, I should have listened to you! But now it's okay...

\- That's not over, you damn Scot! Get off my wife!

We both let go and there he was, Frank standing on Murtagh's side with a gun pointed at us. I'd never seen him like that, with a look of hatred, like a thirsty man looking for a glass of water. Murtagh was staring in despair, he had nothing to do:

\- Frank! Calm down! We don't have to settle it like this, put down that gun and let's talk! - I spoke trying to control the voice that insisted on shaking.

\- I don't have anything else to talk about! This plan is gonna work, one way or another! - He spoke nervously still pointing the gun at us.

I felt Jamie's hands pushing me to the ground, he was strong and even though I didn't want to, I couldn't help falling. I knew he was trying to protect me:

\- Frank! I'm the one you want, let Claire out, let her be safe and then you can do whatever you want to me! - Jamie spoke loud and clear, with no apparent nervousness.

Frank laughed:

\- Oh sure, the hero, the gallant Scot trying to save the young lady! - he spoke continuing to laugh.

I saw that Murtagh tried to seize Frank's moment of distraction to get closer, but before he could do anything, Frank saw him coming towards him and got scared, firing his gun at us. I heard a deafening noise and noticed that he had hit an oxygen cylinder outside the room where we were. I saw that he ran out and Murtagh went after him, but before I could get up to go to Jamie, I heard him scream:

\- Claire! Run! Claire! - he was screaming, but the noise was loud.

And that's when I heard a bang, at the same moment I felt a weight on my back, a weight that made me lose the air and couldn't get up. I couldn't see anything else around me, my ears were ringing and it was hard to breathe. The weight on me just increased and I felt a heat emanating over my body:

\- Jamie. - I whispered feeling a warm, red liquid dripping on my arm. - Jamie... - and my eyes closed.


	22. Payback

**POV Claire**

I opened my eyes with difficulty and gradually I adjusted the clarity of the place where I was. A quick look around I could see that I was in the hospital and I despaired:

\- Jamie! - I spoke with some difficulty, my mouth was dry and the little movement I made I was able to notice my sore body.

I looked away and there he was, lying on the bed and asleep. Before I could do anything, I heard a noise coming from the door and it was Murtagh entering the room:

\- Claire! You woke up! - I tried to smile, but soon I looked back at Jamie and tried to get out of bed. - Don't do that, you've had a few cuts and he's sedated, he won't wake up anytime soon!

\- What happened? Why is he sedated? Is everything okay? I need to see his face! - I spoke quickly. I couldn't see Jamie's face, he was lying on his side.

\- Calm down! Promise me you'll stay quiet in that bed and I'll tell you everything that happened! - he spoke looking for a affirmation.

Against my will, I lay back in bed and looked at Murtagh, I knew I couldn't get out of there while he was watching me and it was better to know the whole story soon:

\- Do you remember Frank shooting? - I just confirmed it with my head. - Luckily, or not, he was a bad shooter and hit an oxygen cylinder, I ran after him, but he was faster to get in the car and as I was walking back into the warehouse I heard a bang, the cylinder had exploded and the room you were in was made of glass... - While he was talking I could already imagine what had happened and my eyes were filling with tears that I was trying, without success, to hold. - Jamie jumped on you to protect you from the glass shards, but he was just in that hospital outfit...

I didn't let Murtagh finish, I got out of bed at once and felt dizzy, but I wouldn't give up, I needed to see him! That's when I noticed why he was lying on his side, his back was bandaged, but I could still see some bloodstains. My God! What had I done to him? It was all my fault! Now I had no control over my tears flowing down my face in abundance. Soon I felt Murtagh's arm holding me and pulling me into a hug. Even though I found it strange that he was so kind, I couldn't help but hold him tightly, crying on his shoulder:

\- Lass, don't be like that, he's fine! You know he'd hate to see you like this, and I know you're blaming yourself for what happened, but don't do that, it was Black Jack and Frank's fault. 

\- But if it weren't for me, you'd never know each other, let alone suffer death threats! What if Frank had gotten the shot right? What if the explosion was worse?

\- I didn't think about it, what happened was you saved Jamie and he just reciprocated! Don't worry, he's only sedated because of the pain of the cuts, it'll pass!

\- How ugly was it? He'll be marked forever, won't he?

Murtagh looked me in the eye with a bit of sadness before he answered:

\- A little, but nothing he can't handle, at least now he's got something that isn't perfect! - he spoke trying to pull a smile out of my face.

I tried to smile, but I just wanted to get back into my bed. Murtagh helped me and I lay down tired, I noticed that I had suffered a few cuts, but nothing too serious, I had fainted just because of the impact of the explosion and Jamie's heavy body on me. Jamie! The pain he must have felt having his body hit by several shards of glass! And all this to save me from feeling anything! Still with tears in my eyes, I fell asleep thinking of him.

I woke up a few hours later and noticed Murtagh was no longer there. It was just me and Jamie. I could finally see him without anyone stopping me. He was still in the same position, which confirmed he was really sedated. I took a deep breath and got out of bed, still feeling a little dizzy, but kept walking to the other side of the bed where Jamie was lying. And finally I saw his face, almost covered by his messy red hair. With my hands still shaking I pulled a lock of hair away from his face and could see him, he had some cuts on his face, but nothing too serious, nothing to worry about. Unable to contain myself, I ran my hand over his face and waited. And there it was, a little smile, the smile I fell in love with and that brought me so much happiness. I couldn't contain a hint of joy that came to my chest, everything would be fine.

While I admired him sleeping, I noticed that my visitor had returned:

\- Claire, why do you never do what I ask? - Murtagh said angryly to see me standing next to Jamie's bed.

I laughed, which amazed him, but made him laugh too:

\- Now that you've seen the love of your life, we must talk! - he spoke by gently pulling me up to the sofa in the room.

\- I was thinking, Jamie escaped from Black Jack, but he won't give up! Even more now, we pissed him off and challenged him! I don't want to put Jamie in danger again! - I said impatient.

\- Don't worry, that's what I'd talk to you about, I've already got a plan! Oh, and while you two were dating more than you worked in the lab... - I couldn't resist and laugh, cutting him off. - As I was saying, while you were distracted, I was able to create a drug to counteract the effect of the serum on Jamie!

\- Murtagh, are you serious? - I looked at him in amazement, how silly you are Claire, Murtagh always means it! - And where is it?

\- At the moment, in my friend's bloodstream! When he was admitted to the hospital, I asked nicely and a nurse put it along with his other medicines! At least we got rid of one of the problems!

\- You're a genius, you know that? - I was still baffled by my friend's efficiency.

He just smiled shyly and I was happy to make him show so much of his emotions in our short time together, Jamie had really chosen his friend well!

\- But you said you had a plan? What was it? - But before he could answer my question, the room door opened and Dougal came in.

I looked confused at Murtagh, but he just smiled and stood up to greet our boss. I knew Dougal was worried about his employees, especially Jamie, one of the company's top scientists, but coming to visit us in person at the hospital was already too much. What had Murtagh done?

\- I see you're all right now, Claire! I'm glad! And for all the information the doctors gave me, soon Jamie will be back to work! - Dougal spoke with a little smile.

\- I hope so, I can't wait! - I said a bit awkward, I don't know for what reason, but he intimidated me.

\- But let's get to the point! I'm here because Murtagh told me what happened to Jamie, what Black Jack did and intended to do with him, I can say that I was not happy with what Fraser did, applying the serum to himself, but I do not admit that Randall put the life of an employee of mine at risk, let alone misuse a drug! Since the only language he understands is this, let's do something similar, but of course, no one will take a risk, I mean, no apparent risk, but Claire, we need you to make everything work out and thus get rid of him!

I looked at Murtagh who only confirmed with his head, by the way the plan of the two was good and I should trust, but I did not want to leave Jamie alone in the hospital, even if it was to ensure his safety. After hearing the whole plan, I really convinced myself that it was our only chance and way out to get rid of Black Jack, but that involved a great participation from me, could I make it happen? Murtagh assured me that Jamie would stay in the hospital for a while and if he woke up, someone would be there to take care of him.

I took a deep breath and looked at the building in front of me. "Red Dragoons" in bold letters occupied the entire facade in an imposing way, as well as the face of its founder and director. I had no reason to delay any longer, with firm steps I entered and as soon as I saw the company secretary I announced it:

\- Good morning! I'm Claire Beauchamp, Mr. Randall is waiting for me.

The secretary looked me from top to bottom and picked up the phone. She exchanged a few words with the person across the line and authorized my entry. I was trying to walk confidently, but my legs were cheating on me and I stumbled into the lobby:

\- Look out, Dr. Beauchamp! You don't want to go back to the hospital, do you? - and there he was, with that smirk on his face. - In fact, I still can't understand why you never came to work here, I guarantee you the name Randall would open much more doors for you than a Fraser!

I just took a deep breath and held on so I wouldn't answer the provocations. I was just there to save Jamie, it wasn't time to be the usual Claire and screw things up:

\- Here's what you wanted! - I spoke up showing a flash drive. - Jamie's whole experiment, with all the data, everything you need to create the medicine!

\- And why should I believe I could get it so easily?

\- Because I don't want to put Jamie in danger again because of some stupidity, he may be more resistant, but I'm not! I don't want to be the one to blame! - I was serious, but with emotions running high.

\- Who knew! You really love him, don't you? 

\- Yes! I love him! Now take the data and promise you'll leave us alone! - I spoke with tears in my eyes.

He just laughed and took the flash drive out of my hands. I threatened to leave the room, but he stopped me:

\- Calm down, you're not released yet, I need to check that everything is here as you promised me! - He was serious and went to his desk.

While he put the flash drive on his computer, I felt a drop of sweat dripping down my forehead, I nervously wiped it with my hand, he could not see me in that state. Every minute seemed to last for hours as he looked at the monitor and smiled:

\- You really are a woman of your word, Dr. Beauchamp, all the data is here! I'm sorry to end your only hope of success at the Leoch lab, but look on the bright side, Dr. Fraser will still be there! That is if you can get back to work! - and again that insolent smile on his face.

Without saying another word, I opened the door of his office and walked quickly to the exit. I didn't look back, let alone sideways, I just wanted to get outside that hell of a place. With a few more steps I finally reached my freedom! More than quickly I saw Murtagh's car and got in quickly:

\- Everything okay? - he asked me seeing me scared.

\- Yes, he took the flash drive and put it on his computer, but are you sure it will work?

\- Don't worry, we'll know soon enough! - Dougal said from the front seat of the car.

As we were leaving the Red Dragoons, Dougal's phone rang. Seeing the display, he just smiled and answered. We could hear the screams from afar and yet Dougal kept smiling:

\- So everything's okay? - he spoke waiting for an answer. - I'm glad we could come to some common sense! - and hung up.

\- So? - I asked anxiously.

\- Our plan worked! The hacker we got broke into his computer quickly, thanks to the program installed with the flash drive you delivered and we had all his data in a matter of seconds and of course he saw the not very nice message we left, if he didn't leave Jamie alone, besides having his data exposed, that is, his illegal data exposed, we would end all the research being done at the moment in his company. Of course he wasn't happy, but he gave in and everything is under control!

I breathed relieved. Jamie was safe and we'd be fine.


	23. Love Me Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is it! The final chapter! I hope you like because I'm really proud of this funny/fluffy story! And I loved all the comments and kudos that I received, thank you so much for your interaction!! ❤❤❤❤ Don't worry that I wrote an epilogue and who knows, maybe I have a new fic on the way...🤭🤭🤭

**POV Jamie**

I opened my eyes with difficulty, but as soon as I saw her sitting asleep beside me, all the pain and discomfort that I felt passed. She was fine and that was what mattered. With difficulty I tried to sit on the bed, but it was in vain, the pain coming from my back was something unbearable that I could not control a little moaning:

\- Jamie! - Claire spoke up when she saw me awake. She soon got up and came to me.

I couldn't control the smile that came to my lips when I saw her so happy to see me, little did she know that I was even happier that she was there with me. The pain that time was something I had forgotten:

\- Are you all right? Do you need anything? Oh Jamie, you shouldn't have done that, it's all my fault, Frank, Black Jack, none of this would have happened if... - but I didn't let her finish.

\- Claire, look at me. - I talked to her with some difficulty. She looked me in the eye and I saw she was crying. - Don't do this, you're not to blame for anything, if there's any blame in this story, it's on me, I applied the serum to myself, I brought all this confusion on you...

\- But the marks, the scars, they'll stay with you forever. - she still spoke with tears in her eyes. I took one of her hands and smiled.

\- Those scars are nothing compared to being with you, Claire. - she looked at me and smiled a little. I felt her hands squeeze mine.

\- Jamie, I know this moment may not be ideal to say this, but I can no longer keep it inside me, I love you, and not only for having played the hero and saved my life, you saved me way before, from an unhappy life, a boring routine and a man who didn't value me, you managed to show me in this short time, how a woman has to be treated and that's why I fell in love with you, and not only because of this wonderful smile you're giving me now. - She ended up laughing when she saw me with a smile from ear to ear.

\- I love you too, Claire and I'm glad to know I was able to rescue you from an unhappy life, but you also showed me that I don't need to be someone else to do the things I like, to express my feelings, I've always had it all inside me and you showed me how to be this improved version of the same old Jamie. - And even a little clumsy in bed, I pulled her into a kiss.

We stood there for a few minutes, locked up in that moment of confessions and love, oh, how nice it was to feel her lips again. But soon we were interrupted by another visit:

\- Have the lovebirds made up for the lost time? - Murtagh said smiling as he saw us hugging each other. - I see you have recovered well!

\- I have the best nurse! - I said it smiling when I looked at Claire.

\- You make me sick with all this romanticism! But let's get down to business! Jamie, I talked to the doctor and he said that you will be released tomorrow, you will still have to keep doing the dressings at home, take the medicines and of course, not make any physical effort for a while. - He spoke to us looking seriously and soon I noticed Claire's face turning red. - But other than that, everything is great!

\- That's great! I can't stand staying in this hospital bed anymore!

\- But you were sedated most of the time, how did you get tired of something you didn't even see? - Claire said it laughing.

\- It doesn't matter, I want my house and I want to stay with you! I'm sure you'll take good care of me, won't you? - I looked at her in the most shameless way possible.

\- Of course, I've always been told I'm a great nurse!

Murtagh started laughing and I couldn't stand it and I laughed too. Claire got red and angry:

\- Men are all really silly! - she spoke with her arms folded and away from me.

\- Oh, it's been a while since I laughed! - I spoke pulling her back towards me.

\- Have you told him the news? - Murtagh said looking at Claire.

\- What news? - I asked curious.

\- It depends, several things happened while you were sleeping peacefully here in the hospital, I don't know which one Murtagh is talking about.

\- Well, now that you've made that observation, we can tell him everything!

With a positive nod, Claire started to tell everything that had happened while I was sedated in the hospital bed. She talked about the medication Murtagh had created and already applied to me to finally end all the double personality confusion, she also told about what they had done with Black Jack, the blackmail, her meeting with him. This last one I hadn't liked much, but it was already done and it had worked out, we were free from any threat from him:

\- You doing all this and me here sleeping! I wish I could have helped! - I said upset.

\- You've already helped a lot and I think it's time to put an end to it. It's over, and now we can move on! - Claire spoke squeezing my hand.

\- I agree with Claire, now we have to think about your recovery, Dougal can't wait for us to get back to work, he helped and everything, but you know him, he wants this medicine ready as soon as possible, after all he doesn't want to waste any more time, much less money at our expense! - Murtagh said.

And that's how it happened. As promised, the next day I left the hospital and went home. Claire didn't leave me for a second and I will admit that she was right about being a good nurse, she just forgot to say that she was annoying and demanding doing that, I couldn't get up by myself or take a bath that I was already being punished for it. But soon my cuts healed and I could put on a shirt normally, without feeling any discomfort.

We went back to the lab as soon as I was discharged from my private nurse and we did not waste any time. The tests with humans had been a success and in less than a month, Dougal received the guarantee to produce and sell the medicine. I could not be prouder, not of myself, but of my team, without them I would not have accomplished this great achievement. To celebrate the sales success, Leoch offered a great party to all employees and investors:

\- Claire, you look wonderful! - I said when I saw her leave the room in a long black dress that highlighted her pale skin and red lipstick that accentuated her dark hair.

\- And you don't look so bad either! - she said with a smile at me in a suit and tie.

**POV Claire**

We went to the company party in great style, our bosses made a point of picking us up in a limousine, Dougal was really happy with all the repercussion of the medicine, I knew he didn't like to spend money on superfluous things, except with him, of course, but we would enjoy everything, we deserved a little fun after everything that happened in the past few months.

At the party I could only have eyes for Jamie, he was radiant while receiving compliments from all the investors. I couldn't be prouder, even though I was part of the team and participated in the whole experiment, I knew that the night was his, more than anyone else, Jamie had literally given his blood so that this medicine would work, and it was more than fair that he should receive the return of all the effort.

Throughout the night we had dinner and soon after Dougal and Colum went up on the small stage they had there to talk about all the innovations that the laboratory would have for next year, also made official, me and Jamie, as chief coordinators of the department of research and development of medicines, this caught me by surprise, just like Jamie, who could only look at me with pride:

\- You deserve it! - he said when he kissed me.

\- I'm not alone in this! - I told him when we parted.

Another surprise was Murtagh getting a new team to develop another drug, he had finally got what he always wanted:

\- I'm finally getting rid of this whole confusion that is you two! - he was serious when we went to greet him.

\- Ah Murtagh, you'll miss me! I know you like me! - I said it laughing. - I don't know about Jamie...

\- Hey, I've known him for a lot longer! - Jamie said defensive.

\- You know I'll be in the room next to you, right? I don't like the unnecessary drama! - Murtagh was still serious, making us laugh.

While we were distracted talking, we didn't see the movement on stage, we just heard Colum say Jamie's name and everyone start cheering:

\- What's happening? - I asked lost.

\- Colum Mackenzie just called Dr. Fraser to the stage! To thank him for everything he's done for the company! - said one of the guests at the next table.

He was actually right, Colum was looking in our direction, he was holding a paper and seemed anxious. Jamie looked at me shyly and stood up, which resulted in more applause. He walked up to the stage and greeted Colum, who returned to the microphone and said:

\- Dr. Fraser, on behalf of Leoch Lab we thank you for all your service so far, putting even your life at risk to preserve the integrity of your work. We could not be happier with the sales results of this revolutionary drug you created! And to maintain this pace of work, we made sure to equip your staff's room with the latest equipment and technology. What we expect is a lot of work and new discoveries for our company!

And at the end of his short speech, he handed Jamie a brooch with the laboratory symbol, the brooch that only Dougal and Colum used. He accepted and made sure to put it on his lapel. And that's when he did something I didn't expect, took the microphone and spoke:

\- I can't thank enough for all the support I've received since the beginning of my career in this wonderful laboratory that is Leoch, it was with your encouragement that I was able to achieve these satisfactory results, both for me and for you. But I have to confess that I didn't do everything by myself, without my team I would be nothing, Dr. Fitzgobbons, who besides being a partner is a great friend and has always been by my side, both in good times and in bad ones. And the last addition to my team, but not the least, Dr. Beauchamp, Claire, how will I find words to thank you? It wasn't just at work that you helped me, you showed me a new side, a side outside the four walls of the lab, a world I didn't know before, the world of unconditional love. I love you, Claire! - he ended up talking smiling at me.

I knew I was red, I could feel my cheeks on fire, and as everyone applauded Jamie's speech, I could only have eyes for him, that smile that melted me, that pair of blue eyes that shone even brighter tonight. How could I love that man so much? And how did it all happen so quickly and so intensely? I saw him coming towards me and my legs couldn't obey me to get up from the chair, but I didn't have to push myself, with a tug on my arm, Murtagh lifted me up and smiled, pushing me right into the arms of Jamie who welcomed me with a kiss that made me forget that everyone was looking at me. When we parted, I looked at him shyly, but with a smile on my face and soon I noticed that everyone was smiling in our direction, including our bosses, yeah, I think this partnership would work out!

We went back to Jamie's house, which was now our home, at least temporarily until I could sell the other one and I remembered to tell him something very important:

\- With all the events of that hectic night, I forgot to tell you something I heard!

\- What? - he asked interested.

\- Frank was fired from the University, he's going back to Oxford, where he should never have left! - I meant it.

\- And you know what happened? Not that I think it's in our interest... - but I knew he was as pleased with this news as I was.

\- The dean received an anonymous report that he had an affair with his students, a report with evidence even! - I spoke with a smile.

\- Claire! You didn't do that! - he was serious, but trying to hide a smile.

\- He tried to kill you! And end your career and mine too, I'm not a vindictive person, but he deserved it! If he'd just kept quiet...

Jamie just laughed and pulled me to sit on his lap, filling me with kisses:

\- Let's go to bed, Sassenach! - he spoke in a husky voice, looking at me with that look I knew very well. I got scared and got up from his lap quickly, no, it couldn't be.

He kept looking at me seriously, but soon he opened a smile that turned into a laugh:

\- Oh Claire, don't pretend you didn't like that! - And smiling, he caught me taking me to my room.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gzC29VwE1A>

**_Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go   
You have made my life complete   
And I love you so _ **

**_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled _ **

**_For my darlin', I love you  
And I always will _ **

**_Love me tender, love me long  
Take me to your heart   
For it's there that I belong _ **

**_And we'll never part_ **

**_Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled   
For my darlin', I love you   
And I always will _ **

**_Love me tender, love me dear_  
Tell me you are mine   
I'll be yours through all the years   
Till the end of time **

****


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and support me in this story! I'm so happy!!! ❤❤❤

_Five years later..._

**POV Claire**

\- Alexander Fraser! I told you not to run on the stairs! - I screamed as he came down the stairs like crazy.

\- You know it's no use, right? He knows who's here! - Jamie said, trying to calm me down.

\- He had to be just like you in everything? Wasn't it enough to be your copy physically?

\- And since when am I the stubborn one? As far as I know, you're the stubborn one here! Who never does what we ask?

\- I always do what I'm asked for, only I don't do it when I know I can do better in another way! - I tried to defend myself.

\- That is, always! - Jamie laughed and hugged me with a kiss on my forehead.

\- As if you weren't stubborn too... - I mumbled.

\- Too? So you're admitting you're stubborn! - he smiled triumphantly.

\- I forgot you have a great hearing, too. - I said letting go of his arms.

He just laughed and we went downstairs, our house, the dream house, as he said. After we got married, Jamie didn't settle down until he could buy it. He knew I loved this house, he always commented when we passed by to go to work, that one day we would live here and of course he wanted to surprise me, I always admired this characteristic of Jamie, I knew he was romantic, but he always tried to please me in every way, even if he sacrificed his savings of years to buy my dream house.

\- Mumu!!! - I heard Alexander screaming as he watched Murtagh enter the house.

He barely gave Murtagh time to get in and he's already jumped into his lap. There's no way I couldn't smile at that scene! I could never imagine seeing our friend with a huge smile on his face while he was called "Mumu" by a 4-year-old redheaded boy, but he didn't care, quite the contrary, he loved it. Jamie and I knew that Murtagh's choice as Alexander's godfather was right, he loved our cunning boy and vice versa. Alexander couldn't see his godfather that he would keep him busy all day long, forgetting even his father, who he was so attached to.

Yes, besides our son being a copy of his father, with red hair and expressive blue eyes, he was very attached to Jamie while we were at home, all I heard was Da there, Da here, yes, that's how he called his father, one day he tried to say Dad but it was like that and Jamie held this title like any proud, drooling father. Was I jealous? Not a bit, I loved to see the interaction of the two, Jamie was a super dad, he did everything with his son, sometimes even too much and it was me that had to be the annoying one and stop things a bit, but I didn't care, I was completely happy with my little, big family.

The day with the godfather left our son completely exhausted, which was a difficult task because that boy had plenty of energy. Jamie took advantage of the fatigue and went straight to give him a bath to put to bed. I watched the scene from afar as I tidied Alexander's room and couldn't help but sigh. Jamie was only wearing shorts and I was lost for a while looking at the scars on his back, before I looked at them with sadness, anger, blaming myself for them being there, but now I saw them as a symbol of our union, Jamie had them for loving me, loving me unconditionally and that brought me happiness and comfort, I knew I could trust him with my life, and now our boy's life too.

\- Sassenach? Is the bed already made up? - he shouted from the bathroom. - Because he slept in the middle of the bath! I still want to learn that magic recipe from Murtagh to make him so exhausted!

I laughed and went to pick up our sleeping son from his father's arms.

**POV Jamie**

After putting our son to sleep, I took advantage of the silence of the house to take a quiet shower. It was a rare day I could take a shower without Alexander's many interruptions, he loved to go into the bathroom to ask the most diverse things. I laughed when I remembered that, he was a curious boy and I loved it in him, but I have to admit that sometimes I just wanted to take a shower in silence, I don't even have to say that a shower with Claire was practically impossible!

I came out of the bathroom and saw that Claire was not in our room. I went to our son's room and came across a scene that brought a smile to my face. She was in bed with Alexander, the two of them in a heavy sleep, he leaning with his head on her chest and she with her arms around him, hugging him. I could not be happier with this scene, my Sassenach and my boy, how proud I was of them. And yes, Claire was a Sassenach, but she was mine, and now I loved to call her that, with all the affection she deserved.

If someone told me that my life would be like this in five years, I wouldn't believe it. I knew that Claire and I would be together, that was clear to me, but to be married, with a wonderful son, in a dream house and better, with the dream job. Working at the Leoch lab was already great and more than a dream come true, but I would never have imagined being in the position I am now. Two years ago, Colum passed away and took everyone by surprise, especially his brother Dougal, who was totally lost. As Colum had left no heir, he, to my immense surprise, left me his part in the company. I always knew that Colum liked me and my work, we always had a good relationship, different from the one with Dougal, who was more emotionless and objective in his decisions and relationships. But I never imagined that I would inherit a part of the lab, even in my wildest dreams!

At first I didn't want to accept, I wasn't part of the Mackenzie family, I had no right to assume something so important to them, but Claire and Murtagh made me change my mind, they said that if Colum didn't believe I was capable of such a thing, he would never have left me responsible for it. And so I became partner and owner of the Leoch lab, and of course, executive director. Dougal continued as financial director and to my amazement, we worked well together, of course each in our role. Even assuming great responsibilities, I couldn't help going to my old lab when I had time for it, where Claire was now the boss and had her own team.

Murtagh was also the head of his department and I was very happy with my friend's achievements. I still remember the day we talked about him being Alexander's godfather, how could I forget the day I saw some tears forming in Murtagh's eyes, the most unemotional person I knew? At that moment I knew we had made the right choice! I could hardly imagine that I would still laugh a lot with our son calling him "Mumu," just a child to melt the heart of a tough grown up man.

With a little effort I opened a small space for me in bed and lay down next to Claire. I thanked that our son was a big child for his age and that we opted for an adult bed. I put my arm around the two of them and kissed them, how I loved my family! And with a smile on my face, I closed my eyes.


End file.
